To Be Loved By Darkness
by Rh1noa-Lun3r
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis finally consumes his long awaited meal, but does he really want to spend the rest of his days without Ciel? He brings back a now soulless Ciel. The Earl definitely had not planned for this in death, but he isn't exactly complaining. Sebastian/Ciel and Grell/William. This story has mature themes so please do not read if you are a young'un
1. The End and the Beginning

**Story: To Be Loved by Darkness**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. We don't make money on this. It's all for fun. Any original characters will be labeled as such as they come into the story.**

 **To Be Loved by Darkness:  
A Kuroshitsuji fanfic based on a roleplay**

 **An Introduction:  
Primarily this is a Sebastian and Ciel pairing; however there is also a lot of Grell and William. We ignore season two for several reasons not the least of which being my hatred of Alois. We do introduce several original characters but they do not become the focus (at least not for very long) in the story.**

 **Rhinoa's Introduction and statement:**

 **This RP is like our twisted child. I think our dynamic is pretty good, especially after our cosplay success as Grell and Sebastian at Metrocon 2010 in Tampa. I don't remember when it was that we started talking about converting the RP into a fic, only that a lot of our friends had "liked" the status and were actively following it and IMing/messaging us to find out when we were going to post again. I do know it was me who volunteered to go back and do the work. Its fun really because I get to go back and put details into the earlier scenes where Jeze and I were first testing the waters and had not yet decided to be too graphic.**

 **The Cast (as we were in the roleplay):**

 **Sebastian Michaelis: Rhinoa Lunar  
Ciel Phantomhive: Jezebelle Anne Harris  
William T. Spears: Rhinoa Lunar  
Grell Sutcliffe: Jezebelle Anne Harris  
Lizzie: Rhinoa Lunar  
Undertaker: Jezebelle Anne Harris  
Lord Frederick: Rhinoa Lunar  
Yuki 3: Jezebelle Anne Harris  
Lady Josephine: Rhinoa Lunar  
More are sure to come. We'll keep you posted.**

 **One more note...**

 **Bo-chan means young master  
Bouchan is slang for erection**

 **Figured I'd clarify that for you.**

 **Chapter One  
The End and the Beginning  
**

"Will it hurt..?"

The boy asked his companion from his seat composed of stone. For one who knew Ciel Phantomhive well, it was painfully obvious that fear lined his throat. His contract was complete and it was time to pay the ultimate price for his revenge.

It was such a simple question. Bound by his honor to speak the truth, Sebastian gazed down at Ciel and gave a small nod. "It will hurt a bit, bo-chan," the red-eyed demon said calmly with the hint of a smile. "I will try to minimize the pain for you." He bowed his head to the boy; the boy who had been a truly worthy master.

"No," Ciel spoke firmly. "Engrave my soul with the feeling of being alive so that I know life was real." Ciel appeared almost frightened but his demeanor changed quickly to one of authority once more. "That is my final order, Sebastian."

Sebastian had known this time would come. How he had seasoned this soul, and still the young Earl of Phantomhive proved to be worth all of his hard work. He smiled a soft, twisted grin as he bowed low on one knee and placed his remaining hand close to his chest. This soul deserved respect. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian brought himself to eye level with Ciel, and the boy stiffened when he saw Sebastian's eyes take on their eerie, demonic glow. His enemies had often seen those eyes before meeting violent and painful ends, yet Sebastian merely removed his glove with his teeth and traced ivory fingertips along Ciel's face gently before sliding the useless eye patch off. Though Ciel wanted to close his eyes he was captivated by the demon. Sebastian then smiled, and Ciel let out a gasp when he felt the demon's lips pressed against his own.

A blush rose to his cheeks; the kiss was pleasant and warm, at first. As the kiss deepened, a burning sensation began to twist through Ciel's entire body as his soul was ripped from him. The Earl's blood seemed to boil and he felt slivers of white heat cut through his insides as his body fought to keep that which gave it life.

'This is far from hurting just a little. This is excruciating,' thought Ciel. He was drowning in a pain that seemed to never end. No longer could he tell where the pain began or ended. He could not even find the peace of unconsciousness as his body fought too hard to slip. "Ah...it hurts…Sebastian!" Ciel managed to choke out through Sebastian's "kiss".

The demon paused and locked eyes with his prey. Something inside of him twitched at seeing this soul in so much pain, but he quickly shook that off.

"You said you wanted it to hurt. Have you lost your nerve in these last moments, bo-chan?"

Sebastian smirked, knowing all too well that Ciel would never admit defeat, and resumed consuming the delicious soul he had worked so hard to attain.

Ciel's body eventually convulsed as the last of his soul was ripped from it and went limp in Sebastian's arms. The pain and pleasure were exquisite as his final order was carried out to perfection. Ciel glimpsed a light he believed might be Heaven which only confirmed in his eyes that he was finally dead. He then descended rapidly into what he assumed must be Hell, smiling and calling out Sebastian's name.

"Goodbye, Sebastian." He smiled a gentle smile expecting the dark waters of oblivion to wash over him. After all, where does one go without a soul? Certainly not into the next world…or so he thought.

After not hardly enough of the long-awaited peace, a rush of flame served as a rude awakening. A cruel laughter surrounded him as Ciel found himself naked and freezing cold despite the flames all around him in what appeared to be his childhood home. He had realized too late that the price for courting Hell is to dwell within it. Yet his butler had never mentioned this.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Sebastian had never felt so satisfied after a meal before in all his life. It took him several moments to even be able to stand. He pocketed Ciel's eye patch and as requested left the body for the birds to pick at.

'Perhaps I should have mentioned bo-chan's eternal suffering would be by my hand,' Sebastian thought, smirking. 'Oh well, he will find out soon enough. I think a walk about the charred mansion grounds would make the perfect complement to such a terrific meal.'

Sebastian carried himself with his usual grace and poise, yet deep inside he ached. He had grown accustomed to his young master and serving him over the years. Ciel had been just a boy of ten when he formed the contract. Now the Earl Phantomhive was dead at sixteen before he really had the chance to live at all. Perhaps Sebastian was lonely now. He could not dwell on it. Ciel would be a part of him always, though somehow he still wished for more.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Out of the flames a tall demon emerged and moved toward Ciel with lust in his glowing eyes. His cool gray skin seemed to shine amidst the flames as it reflected back to Ciel. He was tall and lean, yet muscular. His clothes were sensual and accented his body well. The skin-tight leather pants and spiked heel boots were a contrast to the black loose-fitting sleeveless shirt that managed to hug in the right places. The creature had blood red ram's horns curling out from untamed black hair.

Ciel could not bear to look away when faced with lust incarnate. Despite the fact that the physical no longer mattered, Ciel tried to hide his naked body, only to find himself paralyzed, rooted to the spot somehow by the demon's foreign, sensual, and yet somehow familiar gaze. Ciel found he could not gather the courage even to rebel. The effort to speak was almost too much. Finally he managed to choke out, "I don't want this."

The demon smirked in an all-too-familiar way before closing in on his prey. Silently he set to work, using his claws to slice into Ciel's flesh. The act seemed to mean to degrade him yet shamefully caused arousal in Ciel. He felt flesh rip apart as the demon abused his body only to coat his back with his filth when he had completed the demon leaned down to lick one of the larger wounds and it healed them all, no doubt so they could be created anew. "It would seem you kept your eyes closed the entire time."

Sebastian's soft melodious laughter rang into Ciel's ears as the reality set in. His body wracked with pain, yet once again healed, Ciel opened his mouth to speak only to find he had nothing to say. Over the years he had grown accustomed to Sebastian's catering. He had all but forgotten what the demon was capable of.

"Se...Sebastian?"

"Would you expect any other?"

With a tremendous effort Ciel stood and glowered in what he hoped was a threatening manner. "You deceived me! You said there was no Heaven or Hell that could hold me!"

Ciel's words trailed off as he realized too late what the situation proved. Was he really to be Sebastian's pet like this for all eternity?

"Ciel, you are not in Heaven or Hell. I have full possession of your soul's remnants. What is left over after my meal is mine to do with as I please. You are now within my mind as it were. All that is left of you has become a part of me."

It was clear now, thinking on his nudity and helplessness, that the demon's sadism knew no bounds. Ciel had once allowed himself to believe this creature was somehow capable of being something akin to a close friend. Now he was ashamed and disgusted he'd allowed himself to grow close to the monster. Yet even now he felt the familiar feelings of betrayal, even as his entire ethereal body craved the demon's touch, be it in kindness or scorn. Ciel had been so naive.

"I don't understand...You ate me...However that is...Our contract is over."

"But not once did you ask specifically what would happen once I had consumed your soul. Did you honestly think that discarding something so precious would not have a price? I must admit you are the best soul I've ever had. I intend to enjoy this."

Sebastian's demonic claws casually sliced into Ciel's 'flesh' once more as he began to nip with his fangs along the tender area of the neck and shoulder to Ciel's right...The side marred still by the scars of the contract.

"Why are you doing this!?" Ciel fought against tears, not wanting to give in to Sebastian; wanting to rebel as much as he could despite the fact he knew in this state his body and emotions were the demons plaything. Whether by some residual human instinct or Sebastian's own will, he shivered slightly at the demon's touch. To his shame his body was responding and try as he might he couldn't control a thing.

Ciel sighed. "After so many nights I dreamed of it..."

When Sebastian sensed Ciel's arousal he began to make rougher, more sensual cuts into his body and laughed softly at him. "Here there is no shame, for there can be no pride."

Sebastian then took Ciel, pressing into his body gently despite the rough tortures he continued to inflict. Once more when he was finished he licked but one wound and the lot healed. Sebastian then smiled softly at Ciel and kissed him hard on the mouth.

This time, Ciel could not help the tears that poured forth, like so much else, against his will. Before the end he found himself shaking again, and finally dry sobbing. His mismatched eyes met the demon's briefly before their lips met. He realized there was no sense in wishing for release. The torturous arousal the young boy never had a chance to know in life would go on like this forever.

Sebastian wiped the tears away from Ciel's left cheek with his hand, but kissed and licked the moisture away from his scarred eye carefully, as if preserving the appearance. He then ran his fingers through Ciel's hair softly.

"You wore your rage well. Tears do not suit you. They taste sorrowful and not bitter as the tea you so loved in life. Perhaps I am finished for now."

Sebastian traced soft kisses over Ciel's form, nipping and licking occasionally until Ciel's arousal was present and painfully obvious. "Should I leave you here alone for a bit?" The demon smiled at Ciel as his eyes began to glow.

Ciel felt a childish pink blush spread across his cheeks and chest, surprised that after all he had been through his body could still produce something as innocent.

"Please don't leave me...Sebastian. If you do anything, don't leave me alone..."

Ciel's plea reflected not only fear and loneliness, but a more immediate need as well. It was still so surprising to the boy how easy it was to speak his feelings now that death had dealt away with his mortal inhibitions.

Sebastian ceased the soft trailing kisses and pulled Ciel close to him for another forceful kiss. The smile was still worn on his face though it was slightly less evil somehow. His eyes were glowing with more passion as well.

"Truth be told, Ciel, I cannot leave you." Sebastian leaned into Ciel's ear and spoke barely above a whisper. "You are now a part of me. We will be together as long as I wish it...And I have no intention of letting you go." Sebastian held Ciel close to him and forced a heartbeat-like sound to produce from his chest for Ciel's benefit. "Here nothing can happen to you without my consent."

Could it be the demon cared somehow? If so it was certainly an odd way of showing so. Surprised, confused, but also grateful for and comforted by the lull in his torture accompanied by a tenderness that reminded him of Sebastian the butler more so than Sebastian the demon, Ciel curled up in the older demon's arms.

"So this pain...It isn't real. And this body is only an illusion...Yes?" Ever analytical, at the very least that small shard of what was once the mighty Phantomhive Earl had remained true to itself. "And I have to conclude that you...enjoy to hurt me. I cannot blame you in your own head...but I prefer this. Since meeting those angels...before...What I believed of Heaven and Hell has changed. Being with you in this way is like the best and worse of both I think. We no longer need to pretend. You can abuse this body however you wish, and I no longer need to feel unclean...Because no other eyes will ever see me, isn't that true?"

Thinking on it as he rested in Sebastian's arms, Ciel was unsure whether the thought relieved or scared him further, but the young Earl had never been one to mince his words for the sake of comfort.

Sebastian smiled a somewhat gentle smile, barely in Ciel's sight, before running fingers through his hair again. "Here you are mine and mine alone." Sebastian paused to nibble at Ciel's earlobe a moment before whispering..."Bo-chan."

Ciel let out a mirthless laugh. He could see through Sebastian's efforts to please, and even here the thought of being pitied repulsed him. "Bo-chan, really? I'm not your master anymore. Why say such things?"

"Even demons can be nostalgic at times, Ciel." Sebastian was practically purring into Ciel's ear now as his hands began to bring about pleasures Ciel had never known, wrapping his hand around Ciel's eager member and stroking him at a steady and needy pace. Perhaps he would allow the boy to find some reprieve and release...Then again, perhaps not.

Ciel arched his back slightly against the demon who held him. The sweet pressure now building inside him was the polar opposite of the pain Sebastian had inflicted before. The boy let himself drown in the sensations radiating from Sebastian's hands throughout his body. His hands, at last free to move of their own accord, found the demon's and he dug his fingertips into the other's flesh. Ciel, denied such pleasures in life, was unsure of how to ask for what he wanted. As his resolve to rebel began to break, the boy's pleased moans could be heard echoing from all corners of the fiery dwelling. He tilted his head to the side, offering his lips again to the demon's searing hot kiss.

Sebastian claimed Ciel as his own entirely. This time the demon paused in his own taking of pleasure to drink in his former master's body, building up expectations until he thought Ciel would burst if he were not already dead. Forgetting for a moment who he was Sebastian almost allowed Ciel his release. Instead he smirked and took what he wanted. Before his own release however, Sebastian allowed his hand to wander and match his thrusts with fierce, yet gentle strokes until finally he and Ciel found their release as one. He kissed the back of Ciel's neck sure to trace his fangs along, lest the lost soul forget who was in charge. Still it would have been clear to any prying eyes that the demon was being kind. Something was making him hold back his purest cruelty.

"How was that? Now that you have tasted release, what do you think of it? And at the hands of one who was once your servant no less."

Ciel looked away, unable to meet his dark lover's eyes after the screams of purest ecstasy he'd let out only moments ago. Yet in this place he couldn't lie, and so he was forced to admit. "It was better than anything I knew in life...And you should know you were never only a servant to me, Sebastian. Or, should I even call you such a name anymore?"

"Always before your eyes I am Sebastian."

"Then I will always be your bouchan...Sebastian." Ciel's mouth curved upwards in the faintest smirk, an expression often worn by the demon before him.

"That you will." Sebastian was nearly growling and had a sadistic smirk on his face at Ciel's words. "Yes, the title suits you well, bouchan."

"Won't you get hungry again…? And crave a new soul eventually? What will happen to me then?" Ciel sounded more curious than anything else, finally resigned to accept his new fate.  
Sebastian's smile grew dark and evil, "I have learned to relish the flavors of a fine soul for a long time, bouchan. I still have the others I have consumed. None have quite the taste of yours, I will admit." Sebastian began to trail his claws up and down Ciel's body again, slicing the skin with each delicate stroke. This time he seemed to be quite artistic about it. It was as though this false skin were clay and he were sculpting with it. His face contorted into that of a focused artist with glowing eyes.

"They are still with me as will you be for all time." Sebastian's voice had grown melodious once more. "You will never see them and should I commit to another contract I can still tend to you at my leisure." Sebastian stepped back to observe his work before scooping Ciel up into his arms and kissing his now searing flesh. No longer was he cutting into him, but he was not healing Ciel just yet either.

Ciel was filled with pain once more as many wounds bled freely and he wondered how he never noticed his butler's sadistic nature before. The demon was truly an amazing actor. Ciel knew he must eventually get used to this pain. Somehow he felt the sensations as if they were all real, every minute detail, stinging as it would in life. Maybe this was what he had wanted though when he'd asked Sebastian to engrave him with the feeling. How could he ever forget what it was like to be alive with such painstaking attention being paid to remind him. He even began to feel lightheaded from supposedly severe blood loss as the demon left his open wounds to flow longer than before. All the while, Sebastian's mesmerizing voice both teased and distracted him from the pain, just so, so that he could neither ignore it, nor become overwhelmed by it.

"I want you to be with me. Here. Always." Ciel's tone implied an order, but bloody and helpless as he was in Sebastian's arms it lacked the usual force.

Sebastian nipped at some unmarred skin and smiled. "Yes, my lord." His voice was a gentle whisper matching only his smile in this situation. When he saw Ciel was nearing his pain threshold, Sebastian gave one last slice before healing the wounds once more.

Ciel gasped quietly as the pain was suddenly lifted. "Can you really make that promise?" Ciel met his former butler's glowing eyes, trying to see the old Sebastian through them, the Sebastian he had truly, strangely, loved. Somewhere at the back of his mind he knew he was close to realizing some deeper truth, but still he wondered if it was possible the demon lied, and that for whatever reason Ciel could really become the most important thing to him.

"Bouchan, I would not cast you aside. You are far too interesting in company. You know I cannot lie. And promise that I do not."

"You cannot lie at all?" Ciel continued to keep eye contact, convinced he could tell if Sebastian were to make a lie. There was so much he wanted to ask the demon, but did he really want to know?

"I can only lie if ordered to do so by one to whom I am bound in a contract or if it is the only way to hold my end of said contract. For example, I could lie and tell partygoers you were a young lady because it kept you safe, which was a term of the contract. It goes against my aesthetic to lie otherwise." Sebastian's eyes returned to the soft red Ciel had come to know in life. "Bouchan, you will find no trace of falsehood within these eyes. I can omit the truth, but that is different. For example, I even revealed indirectly the nature of my being to nearly everyone I met while at your side. Did I not?"

"Yes..I always found that so amusing...How we fooled them all from right under their noses until the very last..." Ciel said as he finally smiled a bit.

He was surprised with the demon's accommodations. This was never what he would have expected from Hell. Sebastian had every reason to physically and mentally destroy him from his death on, and he hadn't. Instead he'd given him exquisite pleasure, and now he was just having a conversation casually. Even the pain he'd delivered hadn't been the most extreme. Something was holding him back.

"Then can I ask you to be frank with me?"

"If you wish. I will pause from my personal pleasures a moment." Sebastian tended softly to Ciel's 'body' kissing and nipping, but quietly so he could still pay attention to his former master's voice. His hands too began to wander, lightly clawing at Ciel. If the false flesh tore it was not noticeable. These claws were gentle and aiming at something other than pain.

Ciel closed his eyes, enjoying the soft teasing and his lover's skilled ministrations. But he couldn't let it distract him. The kindness of these gestures only confirmed what was beginning to dawn on him.

"Sebastian, tell me honestly, did you preserve me this way because..you love me?"

Sebastian's motions ceased quite suddenly and a look of shock came over the demon's face. Never once had he thought his prized soul would discover this truth. He had planned to hide it always. But bound by his word he could not lie or omit the truth this time. His lips quivered slightly as his mind raced to find a way to word it so that Ciel would be left guessing, but he found no escape. Defeated, Sebastian smiled and held Ciel close to his face, not discarding the shock. No, if Ciel would know then the shock should stay preserved for him. This soul seasoned to perfection deserved only the finest even in death.

"As expected from my soul. You seem to have me at a disadvantage, bouchan. I have loved and wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you." With that declaration, Sebastian pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips not waiting for a reply. This kiss was different from the others. Sebastian projected his feelings into it for Ciel to feel.

When Sebastian felt he was finished for the moment he pulled back gently and locked eyes with Ciel. "How does it feel to know you are loved by one such as I? A demon." Sebastian's eyes shone with something Ciel had only thought he'd witnessed before. They were filled with concern.

Sebastian's declaration secretly stunned the boy as he opened his eyes and found the other staring into them with the most unfamiliar expression. Ciel had thought he knew, but the emotion behind this confession proved all the rest to be more of his demon lover's creative acting. Still, for the first time since his death Ciel had the upper hand again, and he would not relinquish it.  
He nodded slightly, confident. "Don't be foolish...If one such as me had any desire for God I would never have sought you out that night. I was meant to be loved by darkness. I was already disenchanted with the light.."

Ciel thought of that night, where breathless and in pain, covered in the filth of his attackers, he'd first called out to Sebastian. He hadn't thought in the slightest of love then, but how soon the demon had become his everything. He was a teacher, father, bodyguard, servant, and had also become an obsession with time.

"No, this is how it was meant to be for me," he concluded, not waiting for the shock to escape Sebastian's perfect features before he planted a forceful kiss of his own on the demon's parted lips.

Sebastian hungrily returned the kiss. He knew full well this game of chess would last forever. There was no sense in rushing it now.

"Then be loved by the darkness as only I can deliver."

Sebastian took the reply literally and made sure to love Ciel again as only the darkness could. He did not hold back his passionate cruelty. Ciel had finally witnessed Sebastian's true depravity for pleasures of the flesh. Sebastian used the mock body to the fullest. He drove deeper and harder into Ciel than he had before. Ciel screamed his lover's name as the demon pushed his body to new limits. Sebastian's hands felt like they were everywhere, rubbing, groping, scratching, tearing at his skin. The boy couldn't contain his moans any more than he could have pushed Sebastian away.

A soft laugh escaped Sebastian's lips as he withdrew with perfect timing to spray Ciel's face with the proof of his pleasure. However, when suddenly the assault ended with a splash of thick, warm pleasure across his face Ciel's eyes went wide with surprise, an expression so comical and adorable it would melt even a demon's heart. Then tenderly, Sebastian cleaned Ciel's face as though he had merely crumbs resting there after a meal.  
As Sebastian began to clean him, Ciel chanced to lick some of it off his lips, moaning to himself at the unexpected flavor.

"You regret nothing then?" Sebastian asked.

"I've never regretted a thing. Regrets are for weaker souls than I," Ciel replied with a crooked smirk upon his lips.

"Then you have made me smile, bouchan." Sebastian tousled Ciel's hair a bit lovingly. the former butler then stood before Ciel, who was still on his hands and knees. He pressed his member against Ciel's face softly. The joys of being a demon meant he could do this endlessly.  
"Now then, it's your turn. Don't think I didn't see you sneak a taste before. You rather liked it too judging by your face, bouchan. I want to see just how much you liked it."

Ciel blushed, nervously eying Sebastian's proposition. It had felt big inside him, but held so close to his small face it seemed bigger than he'd imagined. Of course it would be, belonging to a demon. As much as he wanted to deep inside, he wasn't ready to give up the upper hand he thought he had. He turned his face away, but couldn't resist a touch, and wrapped both his tiny hands around the base. "I can't. It's too big, it won't fit."

"You surprise me, bouchan. It's not like you to admit weakness. You say no and yet...nnnn..." Sebastian purred slightly as Ciel's somewhat clumsy hands seemed to figure things out rather quickly. "I know you want it. You want to taste it again. I could force it in, but I am curious as to how skilled you are naturally. However..." Sebastian reached down and made a thin slice across Ciel's back. Not enough to REALLY hurt him, yet. No, this was just allowing him to taste the exquisite pain Sebastian could bring again. Sebastian took hold of Ciel's hands and guided them insisanly until another moan escaped his lips. Until now, he had made sure Ciel did not know his voice in pleasure.

"Bouchan, I want you to use your hands and your mouth. Do it like I did for you. I will let you know how you progress. I want to hear you tell me how much you like it as well"  
Tenderly Sebastian allowed his hands to rest on Ciel's head. In this position it was obvious he could force Ciel's mouth onto him at any given moment. An evil smile crossed his face marred only by the love in his demonic eyes.

Ciel detested being teased, so as Sebastian mocked him he began to stroke him as well as he knew how, and was very satisfied with the moan he got in return. As far as he knew he'd never heard the demon moan before...Suddenly there was a flash of pain at his back, but the words Sebastian was saying were enough to set fire to the boy's newly awakened arousal. As Sebastian's fingers tangled into his hair he met the demon's gaze, his scarred eye pulsing slightly as it sometimes did in life.

Refocusing his attention on the object at hand, he licked the tip cautiously, slowly proceeding along the underside and back again to the tip. Ciel of course remembered doing these things once, but this time it was more enjoyable, thinking that he was pleasing Sebastian who'd done so much for him. When he felt he'd stalled enough, and with the demon's hands becoming more insistent, he began to take the member into his mouth, only managing to fit half of the shaft into his mouth before the head was stopped at the back of his throat. Ciel moaned, feeling totally degraded and at the same time unbearably aroused by the act.

Sebastian groaned as well, his face twisted slightly under the pressure of his lust. Without thinking as Ciel's mouth teased him, Sebastian tensed his hands causing small cuts to befall Ciel's scalp and neck. He knew when his former master had reached his believed limit and smirked softly. The pleasure washed over him again as Ciel's hands remembered the skills that had once been forced upon him. This was different though. These hands were eager and not just paying lip service. At the very thought that Ciel wanted this, Sebastian arched his back moaning, forcing himself deeper into Ciel's throat. Smelling the blood, Sebastian realized he had unintentionally caused Ciel more pain, but after all, he was a demon, and couldn't help but crave Ciel's voice.

Sebastian gripped Ciel's hair with one hand and began to meet his mouth in soft thrusts, at first. Soon, that would prove not to be enough for the demon. Within minutes Sebastian was making hard, swift thrusts into Ciel's eager mouth. Those lips and hands were not quite the vice of his other entry, but in them Sebastian felt Ciel's unwilling devotion shine through.

Ciel squealed in protest as Sebastian continued to all out fuck his mouth, but he wouldn't let this break him. He'd wanted to belong to Sebastian this way and he wasn't going to ruin it. He forced himself not to gag, even when the demon's claws dug into his scalp and he let out a muffled yelp of pain.

Through Ciel's gags Sebastian could feel his seed spill forth into Ciel's mouth with a moan and a quiet purr. "Hnnn, bouchan..." He momentarily thought he should have warned Ciel, but the look of shock on his face was too perfect to truly want that. "Swallow that and then lick it clean for me, bouchan. You don't want it dirty, do you?"

Ciel couldn't help but cough as the demon's seed slid down his throat in warm bursts, but he truly did want to drink it all, to show Sebastian he wasn't just an inexperienced child. Once he'd swallowed what was in his mouth a tiny pink tongue darted out to clean the rest from his lover's organ. When he was satisfied with that, and had even licked up what had dribbled down his chin, he sat back and looked up to Sebastian for approval, though naturally it was accompanied by a cocky smile, made erotic by lips still swollen from the act. "Well, was that pleasing to you?"

Sebastian smirked at Ciel's display and nodded in approval. "Yes, bouchan. That was pleasing. I believe though, that you will need to answer me a question." The demon cocked his head to the side and allowed his eyes to return to their usual reddish color. "Did you enjoy it? I want you to tell me in detail how much you did, and don't leave anything out. I know eagerness when I see it. While you tell me I shall reward or punish you based on your descriptiveness and if it pleases me. Of course, punishing you pleases me so you'll need to wonder which is which I'm afraid."

Sebastian laid Ciel down onto his back and began to trace kisses along his chest. He nipped and nibbled his way to one of Ciel's pert rosebud nipples and took it between his fangs where he promptly displayed just what he had been talking about with the cherry stems.

"I am waiting, bouchan." Sebastian's cruel pause was brief and he began his assault on Ciel's other nipple with force, sure to trace his fangs around drawing the slightest bits of blood from the flesh of his pet.

"I-I loved it...I love...Being yours..." Ciel's concentration on the task he'd been given was definitely wavering thanks to Sebastian's most skilled tongue. Not that the child had ever been very good at describing sexual acts. After all, the majority of his experiences had been involuntary, and he'd never exactly talked about sex before today, even with Lizzie. "I love...Hearing you moan because of me and..." His skin was becoming an ever brighter shade of red. "Tasting you..."

Sebastian smiled at Ciel's modest description, but sliced at his sides a bit while continuing to ensure his arousal. He lifted his head up and locked eyes with Ciel. "Bouchan, tell me how good it tasted. Tell me how you wanted it and would give anything to have it again. I might become..." Sebastian took his right hand to Ciel's left nipple and traced his razor-like claws around it. "Displeased." Sebastian plucked hard at the nipple but did not slice it. "if you cannot tell me something as simple as that..."

Sebastian lowered his mouth back to the right rosebud while allowing the left his skilled fingertips. Licking his other hand Sebastian found his way to Ciel's entrance and worked his fingers inside. His pet would need to express himself better if he wanted relief this time. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." Sebastian smiled. He knew Ciel would take the challenge for all that it was. He also knew that this kind of torture could be even more cruel than the pain he could bring and for this moment that suited the demon just fine.

Of course Ciel accepted the challenge. It was in his nature. He had always enjoyed a good battle of wills. He'd already sacrificed too much of his hand. His body tensed at the sensations moving through it, as if he hadn't been already used passed the normal human limit for prolonged arousal. Every sensation felt new to him, and he had to wonder if it was just Sebastian, or if something in his own body was betraying him. Combating his shyness, (Who else would ever hear after all?), Ciel gave it another shot.

"It tasted like...Nectar...Warm and pure and...Made of your essence..." The boy tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. "I never wanted it to stop...Flowing...Down my throat. It was like liquid proof that you were satisfied with me and...And your manhood is just...So amazingly big." The boy's fingers had entwined themselves with the demon's hair at the back of his head. "Oh! please k-keep...Fingering me like that and...Say my name..." He whispered the last bit, not entirely sure he'd meant to say it out loud at all.

Sebastian allowed Ciel's hands to wander. He continued to work his plaything, teasing him but not yet allowing true pleasure. It was time to see just how much his treasured soul could take. Sebastian smiled up at his lover's face and allowed one word to escape his lips in reward. "Ciel." Sebastian lowered his mouth onto his former master's own organ and skillfully used his tongue and even fangs to send Ciel into a perfect frenzy all while he slid yet another finger inside his tightest entry.

The boy's grip on his lover's hair at the sound of his name on those lips tightened. "Mmh...louder...!" Ciel arched his body and his breath hitched with pleasure as Sebastian took him into his mouth. His legs squirmed as the demon continued to probe his entrance, the feeling somehow so much more intimate with only his skilled fingers exploring.

Sebastian skillfully widened his mouth so he could etch his fangs softly on his pet's shaft. As he came up this time, the demon removed his lips and fingers. He pulled his lover's face to his own and in a swift motion, facing him, entered with his full length as he growled out the name... "Ciel." Sebastian paused momentarily to kiss Ciel's scarred eyelid saying one phrase as he did so. "I love you, Ciel."

Ciel felt as if his entire soul were throbbing at the confession. It was something he thought he'd never hear, hadn't even considered a possibility, and now to hear Sebastian say it so easily was...Amazing.

He felt so connected to his lover then, staring into dark red eyes as he was thrust into. It really made him think, because he never truly had, about whether or not he loved Sebastian. He couldn't believe he'd never admitted it to himself. Ciel's eyes teared up, a mixture of the statement and the overwhelming emotions he'd been dealing with since death. He wrapped his arms around his demon lover's shoulders, "I...Love you too Sebastian..."

At Ciel's confession the demon made a conscious effort to create a unique experience. No longer was he simply driving into Ciel, but now he was orchestrating his thrusts with soft kisses to his throat and face. Sebastian was no longer using the body Ciel occupied, but rather making slow love to it. "The darkness suits you, bo-chan. It makes you even more beautiful somehow." Sebastian moaned with pleasure. "You feel so incredible, Ciel. Say it again. Please. I need to hear it from your lips once more. Ask me to stay with you and tell me it is because you love me." Sebastian's eyes held longing as they gazed into Ciel's.

Ciel was more than happy to comply, but for some reason he couldn't stop crying as he said it. "Stay with me Sebastian. I love you, I don't want you to go anywhere. I can't be alone...please..."

He sniffed, turning his head to wipe away his tears, feeling embarrassed by his reaction. Sebastian treating him this way, it was more than he deserved considering the deal he'd made. But even with the reprieve he'd been given, it hadn't fully dawned on the boy until now that he was truly dead. He would never have a specialty tea again, never spend time with Lizzie again, or laugh at the servant trio's antics...He had no idea what had happened to any of them, his 'friends'. He'd never been much of a friend. He wondered if anyone was left to miss him. Sebastian's surprisingly sweet lovemaking seemed to be the only thing keeping him tethered to sanity at the moment.

Sebastian continued to make love to Ciel as he kissed his tears away tenderly. He made sure to hit Ciel's prostate so that his lover would know release in this manner. Making love face-to-face was nice and more personal. Nearing his release, Sebastian cradled his lover's body in his arms. Something wet caressed Sebastian's cheek. It was foreign to him, yet he knew already what it was. Hopefully Ciel would not see it.

"Ciel, my love, I would not go anywhere without you even if I had the option."

As the pair climaxed, Sebastian planted another passionate kiss on Ciel's lips. Sebastian forgot the moisture on his face and looked Ciel in his eyes. "I promise you that. And here is my proof." Sebastian held out his right hand and a beautiful and delicate collar materialized. The collar was black but had blue jewels decorating it. There was a ring similar to one you would see on a dog's collar, but even that seemed to sparkle with an unearthly shimmer.

"Please wear this for me." Sebastian moved behind Ciel and fit the collar around his neck. It was the perfect size. It was obvious that this had been made specifically for Ciel. "How does it feel, my love?" Once again Sebastian was facing Ciel and gazing softly into his eyes.

Ciel felt completely satisfied, still regaining his breath when Sebastian presented his gift. Wiping a few more tears from his eyes he brought his hands to his neck, feeling the collar's fine materials, somehow knowing these jewels were made of the same as his family ring. He looked up at his love with eyes full of passion, but he didn't know how he could ever convey his feelings. In the young boy's mind they might as well have been getting married. Sebastian's promise was that real to him. Instead of making a further mockery of himself, he quenched his tears in a more traditional grin. Ciel leaned in and kissed the demon's cheek softly.

"Woof."

Sebastian smirked at Ciel's joke. He stood up and turned around, away from Ciel. As he did so the flames disappeared and the mansion was as it had been during Sebastian's service. Sebastian motioned for Ciel to follow him as he walked toward the door of the library they had been in. There was much Ciel needed to learn. More time had passed than he could possibly comprehend and so much had been done in preparation for this night.

Confused by the sudden change of scene, but certainly not unhappy with it, Ciel got to his feet slowly, feeling sore all over. Looking around the perfectly rebuilt library he felt somehow more naked than before, his familiarity with the room making him feel like any moment now the servants or Lizzie or even that strange man Grell could walk in and see him. Still, he followed Sebastian, because he never wanted to know what it would feel like to be apart from him in this world.

Sebastian led the way to Ciel's bedroom where his nightshirt had been laid out. As they walked, Sebastian's appearance faded back to the facade Ciel was familiar with. He was even carrying the candelabra as though he were walking his bo-chan to bed for the night. Sebastian said not a word, but motioned for Ciel to take his position to be dressed for bed with a smile.

The boy was wary, knowing his demonic lover was capable of turning violent rather quickly and for very little reason. The facade had always pleased the young earl, but there must be something else to this display. Not to mention the nostalgia slowly creeping over him. He had to frequently remind himself this was only an illusion of life. Ciel Phantomhive was in fact dead.  
The habit of being dressed for bed this way hadn't left him yet.

"Neither of us requires sleep per se, though rest is always nice. I shall dress in the appropriate attire and join you."

Sebastian turned and walked to the wardrobe where he pulled out a similar nightshirt and changed without hesitation or modestly. To be honest it appeared as though he were trying to make Ciel, in his obvious curiosity, look at his exposed form.

And the young Earl did watch. Ciel had always loved the sleek look of his butler's body. It was much different than his true form, but now that he'd been so intimate with the other he was sure they were both plenty satisfactory. He sat on his big bed, surprised it even smelled the same, and watched hungrily as Sebastian stripped, sipping at the milk all the while and becoming pleasantly drowsier.

When the butler pulled on his own nightshirt Ciel allowed an impatient whine to escape his lips. Their bodies had been nearly one for so long now that even this small distance was too much for him.

"Does it please you to have me hold you while we rest, bo-chan?" Sebastian said as he moved back towards the bed. He was grinning as he had felt Ciel's eyes devouring him just moments before. He did not bow as he might have during Ciel's life, but the request was still filled with respect all the same.

"Don't play games with me, Sebastian." He put down his mug, finished with his milk now. "Get in this bed and hold me now." Ciel slipped under the covers, but waited and watched as his lover joined him. Before Sebastian could make any moves of his own Ciel had cuddled close to him, breathing in his faint cologne and nuzzling the butler's chest.

Sebastian accepted the gestures of adoration and kissed the top of Ciel's head. He wrapped his arms about his love and simply held him. It would be dawn before he moved. And even then, his shifting was not in attempt to leave the bed.

(To be continued...)


	2. His Butler has a New Master?

**Story: To Be Loved by Darkness**

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. I just really admire her work. We don't make money on this. It's all for fun. Any original characters will be labeled as such as they come into the story.

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Cast:**

 **Sebastian Michaelis: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Ciel Phantomhive: Jezebel Anne Harris**

 **William T. Spears: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Grell Sutcliff: Jezebel Anne Harris**

 **Lizzie: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Undertaker: Jezebel Anne Harris**

 **Lord Frederick: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Yuki 3: Jezebel Anne Harris**

 **Lady Josephine: Rhinoa Lunar**

More are sure to come. We'll keep you posted.

Also a reminder that bo-chan means young master while bouchan is slang for erection.

-In this new chapter Ciel finds reality might be too much for him to handle. Since I am on summer break it is easier to write a chapter each week, but soon I am leaving for a vacation and it will be updated less and less often but still as often as I possibly can.-

 **Chapter Two**

His Butler Has a New Master?

Sebastian accepted the gestures of adoration and kissed the top of Ciel's head. He wrapped his arms around his love and simply held him. It would surely be dawn before he even stirred, especially after the activities they had just partaken in.

Ciel's dreams were troublesome, if they were really even dreams at all. He saw himself grown up, a man with Lizzy as his wife, a dog that didn't breathe fire. He relived the horror of his parent's death. He dreamed Sebastian had turned on him, only to cast him into the pits of hell where he belonged. Luckily, he could always draw away from them, knowing the demon beside him would never do such a thing...right?

Sebastian traced kisses and nips across the nape of his lover's small neck before wetting his hand with a touch of saliva and rubbing it along his own member. The demon, impelled by lust, rolled Ciel onto his hands and knees without a word and proceeded to drive into him ceaselessly. He did, however, extend the kindness of reaching around to Ciel's arousal and matched his strokes to his thrusts. His dreams having turned subjects rather quickly, Ciel began to awaken from his slumber. It seemed that even in his human-like form, Sebastian knew how to make things last. As he came, Sebastian called out Ciel's name, though he did not allow Ciel such release. For that, Sebastian had decided something else. He rolled his lover over and took the smaller length into his mouth until he tasted the boy's sweet release. Ciel was still half asleep as Sebastian prepared and began their morning session, slowly coming to with a grand finish into Sebastian's waiting mouth. He moaned quietly as the demon sucked him dry. Sebastian rose from the bed licking his lips with a smile. "Shall I prepare breakfast, bo-chan?"

"Morning." The earl yawned drowsily, sitting up as Sebastian got out of bed, asking about breakfast as if this were all such an ordinary thing. "Earl Grey and scones..," he ordered out of habit before catching himself. "Please."

Sebastian dressed himself as impeccably as ever and moved for the door. He turned and gave Ciel a smile before opening it. "Are you coming? It would be a shame for you to stay just so you could accuse me of breaking my promise to you." With that, Sebastian headed toward the kitchen at a slow pace, teasing Ciel to urge him follow.

"Hmf." Ciel got up on his own, dressing himself - with many tries - and not enjoying the experience. How annoying to have to fasten all these buckles and ties oneself when they all had to be taken off at the end of the day anyway. When he was finally sure he hadn't gotten anything backwards, he followed after Sebastian downstairs. It was a strange feeling to walk through his home and actually take time to look at the decor rather than worrying about this or that problem the Queen was having. By the time he reached the kitchen, a room he'd seldom entered, Ciel had noticed another obvious difference: the home was filled with silence.

Sebastian was nearly finished with the meal's preparations when the sight of Ciel wearing one of his uniforms - dragging much of it on the ground behind him - caught his eyes, causing him to chuckle softly. "If you had wished to be dressed, you should have requested it. Now that will need to be pressed all over again. Was your night shirt not suiting to you? It is just the two of us, after all."

Ciel blushed, though his cheeks no longer turned the bright shade of red they once did. "My nightshirt is fine for the night, but I can't walk about in it during the day." He walked over to the cook-top, eying the food his butler was preparing. It smelled amazing, and Ciel wondered how long it had been since he'd last eaten. "Do I still require food in this body? Until now I wasn't really hungry."

Now this was something Sebastian still wasn't certain of, though he had gathered Ciel could live without food in this body from the short briefing he had been given, so with a lack of confidence he answered as best he could. "No, I do not think you require it, but I thought you might enjoy some. Now then I must tend to your indiscretion."

Without warning, Sebastian was behind Ciel, stripping him with a swift precision Ciel had only witness when Sebastian fought his enemies. Once Ciel was fully nude, Sebastian threw the uniform at his feet. "You will learn to press that for me later today, bouchan. For now, I think you shall eat this at my feet as a good kitten should." Sebastian winked, proceeding to cut the food into bite-sized morsels and placed them on a silver tray. He then poured the tea he had prepared to Ciel's liking into a bowl and set them both on the floor before sitting down at the table. A long, blue, silk leash appeared strung through Ciel's collar and Sebastian gave a tug, indicating Ciel should come and kneel before him. He then stuck his boot over the dishes, careful not to touch them or the food they contained. "Kiss it to thank me before you eat, bouchan." Sebastian was smiling again somewhat sadistically, but the kindness was still in his eyes. He appeared to be quite amused actually.

Ciel's jaw dropped open at the very thought. He looked from Sebastian's boot to the food and back up at the demon's grinning face. The fact that this was all taking place in his kitchen was just absurd. "Sebastian I can't do that...On the floor...Like an animal? That's unsanitary and gross!" He crossed his arms like a petulant child, but felt the leash yank him down into a kneeling position before he'd had a chance to become too defiant.

"I suppose I could just throw it away and make you feel hunger. Now do as I say or there will be consequences. Besides, this floor is perfectly clean. I tended to that myself. I am one hell of a butler after all."

Ciel grumbled to himself all the while, but what could he do? He was bound to do as Sebastian said. Quickly, he kissed the toe of his butler's boot and pushed it out of the way. "You'd better enjoy it this time around because I won't do it again. At least not willingly." Leaning down over the bowl, Ciel realized to his horror that his ass was on full display in this position, but any other way hurt his stomach. Sebastian's grim chuckle only reminded him that naturally the demon had intended it that way. He couldn't deny the food was excellent, the tea perfect, but the meal lost most of its flavor in the degradation of it's presentation. When he was done he wiped his mouth in an unintentionally cat-like manner.

Sebastian jerked on the cord when he saw Ciel attempt to wipe his mouth. "Allow me." Sebastian licked and kissed away all crumbs from Ciel's face. It was true he had enjoyed seeing the fine curve of his former master's rear held high and open on display, but the look of degradation and disgust on his face had been better to his more demonic lusts.

Sebastian lifted the dishes and though the cord remained attached to his belt, it did not tug at Ciel. Sebastian hummed an unfamiliar tune to himself as he washed and dried the dishes. He put them away before turning back to his disgruntled pet. "Now then, lift up the uniform and carry it to the laundry room. I will teach you what to do." Sebastian smiled at Ciel. Something strange was behind that smile, but it was not fearsome. Whatever the case, any hesitation on Ciel's part was met with sharp tugs on his leash.

Disgruntled and awkward, following the demon around his kitchen in broad daylight naked, Ciel looked about as annoyed as ever. He picked up the clothes and followed Sebastian in a huff, not speaking to him. Even Ciel knew he couldn't out stubborn the butler, but he was damn well going to try. "Sebastian, I don't clean clothes. Don't you have plenty of these butler uniforms? And it isn't so wrinkled," he complained.

"The point, my dearest, is that you have done wrong and will be punished. Nothing more. Don't worry about it. If you are good today, I have a wonderful surprise for you planned out. But if you are bad, I can teach you how to clean the entire mansion."

Ciel sucked his teeth but tossed the clothes onto the ironing board. "Then show me, but I believe if you truly want to punish me you could just cut me again. You seemed to enjoy that."

"But a punishment is not something one enjoys, bouchan." Sebastian had leaned in to whisper into Ciel's ear. He made certain that his breath hit all of the nerves just right. Sebastian pointed to the iron resting over the fire, "Carefully pick that up. Do not allow the wide part to touch your skin or it will burn." Sebastian set about laying out his shirt to be pressed smiling the entire time.

"With a sigh Ciel picked up the iron, pulling his hand away as a flame sparked to nearly burn him. Ciel truly hated fire. When he finally gathered the courage to carry it over to the shirt, he looked ridiculous, holding the thing at arms length so as not to touch the flat part. "Okay, now what? Let us get this over with."

Sebastian smiled at Ciel with a hint of pride. "You take the wide part and apply a small bit of pressure and run it across the material for the shirt, which is laid out flat, until there are no wrinkles in the section. You do this across all of the fabric until the job is done." Sebastian watched Ciel struggle at first but then decided to take a different approach. Moving behind his love, Sebastian placed his hand atop Ciel's and guided him until the chore is completed. Sebastian replaced the iron and lifted Ciel into his arms kissing his lips softly. "I am not so cruel, bouchan. And as a reward I have several surprises for you." Sebastian took Ciel back to his room and seated him on the bed. He then moved to the wardrobe. Pulling out a key from his waistcoat pocket, Sebastian opened a false side of the wardrobe and pulled out a small suit for Ciel. The fashion was unfamiliar to him, but refined yet. Sebastian brought it over and the silk cord disappeared from the collar. The collar changed to look more like a small necklace now than anything else. Sebastian leaned over Ciel and kissed his soft lips once more. "I do love you so, bouchan."

Ciel eyed the suit over, not entirely pleased with the look of it. It certainly wasn't fashionable at all. It was so plain and bland. Honestly, a man of his wealth would wear more lace, pearled buckles, something. But he took the hanger from Sebastian, looking up at him with a puzzled expression. "This style...It is not entirely to my tastes, Sebastian. You have always been so good at choosing my wardrobe. Is this some new depravity from you?"

"We have been away for some time now, bouchan. It would seem that this is the new fashion. I have a business matter I must attend to and would like to have you by my side. In order to do this you must dress the part. I assure you this is what the aristocracy of England is wearing now. The ladies have far more frills and lacing if you wish to be corseted again."

Ciel frowned. "That I do not wish." He began to pull on the strange clothes, only needing Sebastian's help sparingly and very proud of the fact. There were so many questions buzzing about his head that he just had to voice them or risk driving himself mad. " What sort of business? Aren't we still in your head? And how much time can really have passed...No more than a day or two surely..."

"England has been under the reign of a new King; Edward. The world did become caught up in a bloody world war a few years ago as well. Nasty business. Be glad you were in my mind with me. As for the surprise...Look out your window."

"Ehh?" Ciel looked out at the fully restored grounds of his mansion in complete shock. "What is going on here Sebastian...We can't be in the human world...But I'm dead..." A new king in England..It must have been years then. Of course he'd seen the Queen dead, but a war had had time to pass as well? That was impossible. There was no way they could have been gone for such a long time.

"You will find that it is the year 1912, bouchan. Time passes for us differently. While I am always with you here, I have a physical body outside, or rather, I did. It took time but I have restored the grounds and you are to return as a distant relative's descendant. The mansion was never reclaimed by the Queen and as such it belongs to the heir of the estate. That would be you." Sebastian turned and winked. " My business will be most tiresome but it will also be swift. This fool's made a contract when all his enemies are already to be in one place. All I must do is keep him alive until they are dead. It should take no more than a week. Then we can be alone again. It would seem that the folks involved in a particular project through the Cunard company have some sins to atone for. Among them is grave robbing and tomb desecration. They also have made dealings with several underworld organizations including the Irish mafia and a favorite of your own...The Free Masons."

Turning back to Sebastian, leaving the beautiful sight of his grounds for the moment, Ciel frowned darkly. This was far from what he'd expected when they'd come here. Naturally he would get a second chance at life only to go back into a situation like this. But life was too precious to turn down, now he knew that. "Then I have no doubt you will destroy them. And any angels they have with them too. Am I to come with you? I won't allow you to leave me here you know."

"It was my intention to bring you. That was why I restored your home. If it displeases you I am sorry." Sebastian truly looks saddened by Ciel's words. "I want you to come with me...Always. I have booked us passage to New York. All of the players will be assembled on this one ship. Its a steam ship. They say this boat is unsinkable. Human arrogance at its' most amusing. I have hired a man to drive the car. I have yet to figure out how all of those gears work myself. The man who designed the ship will be on board. My temporary master owns the building company which has received little compensation. Most of the money went to the Irish mafia. Several key members of the mafia shall be aboard in the second and third class levels of the ship. These men murder anyone in their way. They hope to claim a prize being transported on the liner. The infamous Hope Diamond. The large one, bo-chan. The plan to steal it during a takeover of the ship. The mafia is also jointly funding an American tour of some artifacts some say were stolen from Egypt. These artifacts are the remains of a young king who died and no one quite knows how or why. The partners in the dealings of the stolen artifacts are in fact, the Free Masons. The Masons are also looking for my temporary master for reasons I have promised not to divulge. He is far too embarrassed. That alone should be enough to make you understand his motives. He is about 15 years old now. He has no real spark to him. His will most likely be a bland soul. But it has been a while again and I need fresh nourishment."

Ciel smiled a bit, intrigued by the possibilities of the trip. And yet, deep in his eyes there was a sadness he couldn't quite hide. That the entire time he'd been making love with Sebastian he'd been out in the physical realm with somebody else bothered him more than he could imagine. Not that Ciel would ever admit such a thing. "It has been a long time since I've sailed...I suppose...Who shall I travel as, a relation of yours? Clearly not as your lover. Or shall they even be able to see me at all?" At the heart of his questions was the truth, he wanted to know if Sebastian intended to introduce him to this new master. Ciel wasn't eager for that to occur.

"I have no real ties to this master. I told him I was employed by a nobleman as his butler and he would most likely like to come on the trip. He knows that this nobleman would have knowledge of my true nature. So you may discuss whatever you wish openly. He has paid for the passage and we are to have our own suite next to his. He knows his time is drawing short and has decided to bring along a female companion of loose morals. It was his desire to have a suite alone with her and since he knows he is soon to die, he did not mind paying for the extra room out of his own pocket." Sebastian moved over to Ciel and wrapped his arms around him. "It took a lot of work to be able to bring you back to the physical form you are now in. I hope it pleases you, bo-chan. Once again it seems I am to be your humble servant to the public eyes." Sebastian leaned down and raised Ciel's chin so their lips could meet. "I love you, Ciel."

"I love you," he whispered, hardly any of the disappointment he felt evident in his voice. As far as he cared it didn't matter that Sebastian had no interest in the new master, it was as good as cheating in his eyes. He had to remind himself it was only food, but even that was hard considering he had once been on the menu as well. Ciel kissed Sebastian tenderly before breaking the embrace. Ciel covered his contract scarred eye with a hand. "Then it appears Lord Phantomhive will live again...I'll have to cover this up...And have a wardrobe made up for me. I won't tolerate looking less fortunate than this new soul. And not in this boy's style, dress me like a man. There are a few points of interests of my own in this matter and I plan on making the diamond mine again before you sink the vessel. I assume that is what you planned?"

Sebastian bowed before Ciel. "Yes my lord. I shall see to it immediately. Though, now you should accompany me to the tailor so we may dress you in person. I meant it when I said I want to be by your side always. As for your eye...The patch will do well again. I will make arrangements to go into the city tomorrow then? Your London home was destroyed in the fire and after your death someone else was granted that property. I could make arrangements for a townhouse in the city if you wish. Though they say the car downstairs is faster than any horse and we could make the trip there and back in a day. It will be as you wish it, bo-chan."

"A car..faster than a horse?" Ciel had figured that with the changing times things would have improved, but to be to London and back in a day was remarkable. "Then we shall take that...Where is my eye patch? Let us waste no time Sebastian." The boy was once again the young noble. It was easy to slip back into their roles here. Ciel almost forgot he was dead, until a thought crossed his mind that was most unpleasant. "You were here the entire time...So Lizzy must be...And everyone else..Dead?"

Sebastian pulled Ciel's own eye patch out of his waistcoat pocket. It had creases from where the folds had been. No dust was present. No, it looked old and worn through travel. It was obviously something that the demon had kept on his physical person and treasured. It had the wear of a child's favorite toy. Gingerly he placed it on Ciel's face and set it as straight as he could. Moving his hand across the patch it was instantly restored.

Sebastian gave a soft whimper in protest but stopped himself short. He then knelt down so he was eye level with Ciel. "Bo-chan, many of those you knew are indeed dead. Lizzy, however, is not one of those. She married into another family. Her children have almost all grown. We must give you a name she will not know for there is a very real possibility that she will be among the first class guests we meet. It could be her eyes playing tricks on her that you look so much like the boy she knew in her youth, but it would not do for her to hear that you share the same name. As your mere butler I doubt my name will matter much. Choose a name wisely." Sebastian reached for Ciel's hand and kissed it softly. Once he had stood upright a familiar weight was found on Ciel's thumb.

Ciel was surprised when Sebastian produced the eye patch. He had worn it long enough that he could tell right away it was the very same. It brought back his faith in the demon and his devotion. Once it had been tied on precisely he looked at himself in the mirror. Decades had passed and he was still a child. It was true, it would be impossible for him to talk to Lizzy without causing her pain. It saddened him. While the boy had never been in love with his fiancee he had always felt love for her, as a sister. He was glad that she had moved on after his death to have a productive life without him, it was what was best. "They can call me Louis Roux, I'll be a french noble living in England as I plan to start a business here. I suppose after the war this fact will make the English somewhat hesitant to talk to me, so I should be safe from encountering anyone who would recognize me. I can speak french reasonably...That shouldn't be a problem. But there is one...If you mean to sink this ship...Lizzy and her family will be lost...That conflicts with my interests." He looked at the ring on his thumb, the comfortable pressure of it reminding him more than anything else so far that he was physical again, and that meant he still had his responsibilities to account for.

"It is not my intention to allow Lady Elizabeth or her kin to die. They are not involved in the matter and as such if it is your wish I will see to it they are spared." Sebastian leaned in and kissed Ciel as he lifted him into his arms. He inhaled in the intoxicating scent of their earlier lovemaking and shifted slightly at the feel of his new arousal. Sebastian was patient with Ciel this time. He carried his lover to the bed and lay him down on the soft sheets. Climbing over top him, Sebastian began to undo the buttons Ciel had worked so hard to work on his own. Each inch of newly exposed flesh was given a tender kiss before the next button would be toyed with. At long last Ciel's bare chest was on display for Sebastian who took his time in giving it proper worship. "I love you, bo-chan."

Ciel whimpered in delight. his hand at the back of the demon's neck guiding him to all his favorite spots. He arched his back and moaned as his butler's lips closed over a pert nipple. Sebastian had seemed so urgent about the matter of his new master that Ciel had anticipated it could be hours or even days before they could make love again. He was glad he was wrong. "Sebastian...I...I can order you as I did before, can't I? I am your master again?"

Sebastian tormented Ciel's nipple as he looked up to see his lover's sincere face. "Bo-chan, our contract is completed. It is now you who belongs to me. Though I must admit my feelings for you do grant you certain persuasions. Sadly, I have a new master. Luckily though, he wants nothing from the contract save for the deaths of those who have wronged him. This leaves me free to be away from him and devote my attentions to you. However, if you feel the need," Sebastian began to unfasten Ciel's pants and slide his hand around the growing erection he found within. "You may try and persuade me to try things your way." Sebastian smirked and kissed Ciel hard on the lips before lowering his head down to take all of Ciel's length into his mouth.

With an arrogant smirk, Ciel took a handful of the butlers black hair, yanking him back up to look straight into his red eyes. Surely Sebastian was allowing him to have his way or he could have never moved him. It was so erotic seeing Sebastian's lips moist and red from sucking him. He kissed the demon deeply, savoring this new taste before pushing him away. "I want you to show me your body again...Pleasure yourself while thinking about me...So I can watch...That would please me greatly."

Sebastian stood up next to the bed and peeled his clothing off slowly, sure to scratch slightly at his skin enough to draw slight moans from his own lips as tiny droplets of blood formed where his nails had been. Once the offending articles are gone Sebastian arched back to a laying position on the bed. He glistened in beads of sweat mixed with thin lines of blood. His erection was painfully large as his fingers slid around drenched in his own blood. "Ciel..." *Sebastian moaned as he began to massage himself slowly. He continued to arch his back creating a perfect display for his love. Before Ciel's eyes, the demon created small thin cuts along his own length and pumped himself harder. Sebastian takes his available fingers into his mouth sucking on them and even biting them slightly. Soon he was writhing in an almost animalistic manner all the while moaning. Sebastian turned his face to Ciel. His eyes are full of pleading. "Please...I need to feel you inside me, Bo-chan."

Watching Sebastian was like fantasy, his perfect body moving in the most enticing ways, making the most inviting sounds, and all while thinking of him. When he'd given the order not even Ciel had really thought the demon would go through with it, and now he was left drooling, becoming painfully hard himself in the process of watching the display. Ciel wanted to lick every inch of that perfect body, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away. When Sebastian finally spoke, the words out of his mouth might as well have been Chinese. Ciel hadn't even dreamed the butler would allow him this privilege. He was more worried than anything else as he kissed his love's face, neck, and chest tenderly. It was painfully obvious he was nowhere near as experienced or large as Sebastian, and he didn't want to ruin the moment by disappointing. The look of pure desire the demon was giving him was enough to persuade him to at least move to between Sebastian's legs. He leaned in and bit the other's neck hard, since he seemed to like blood so much. Their members rubbed each other, bodies tight against one another. Ciel thrust forward experimentally, letting out a loud moan at the feeling of their shafts touching.

"Sebastian you..I don't know how. I don't want it to be bad..."

"Bo-chan, make me feel the ecstasy I have given you." Sebastian lifted his hips so that Ciel would now be rubbing at his entrance but they could still gaze into each others' eyes. Sebastian kissed and nipped playfully at Ciel, careful not to hurt his physical body yet still pulling exquisite pain forward as seemed to be his specialty. He pulled Ciel close and pulled at his hips begging for his lover to comply with his request. Softly Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, "Please, Ciel. Make love to me. I need you." Sebastian's voice held the pain of desire within. Even if he could lie, it was obvious that the demon meant what he said.

Ciel was still unsure as to how to do it properly, but he couldn't hold back with Sebastian begging for him. He'd never heard the demon beg before, and he had to admit he quite liked it. Quite loved it actually. Looking down at his hot and bothered love, writhing beneath him, he thrust deeply with his full length into the demon's tight heat. "Sebastian!" Ciel practically screamed in pleasure at the feeling of being engulfed so completely inside his lover. His nails clawed Sebastian's chest and he couldn't quite control his breathing. Quite frankly he was in heaven. Who knew he would find it in a demon's bed?

"Ciel!" Sebastian cried out his lover's name in ecstasy. He had not known just what to expect from his former master, but knowing how he had loved being inside the tight vice himself he wanted to share that with Ciel. Sebastian moved with Ciel, meeting his thrusts and steadily beginning to contract his muscles so that his partner would have an even tighter fit. Sebastian's moans became louder and more heated as Ciel worked his own brand of magic on the demon. The smell of sex and blood brought the red tint to his eyes. Ciel had found his pleasure spot and seemed to be reacting quite well to Sebastian's lead. "I'm...I'm about to finish, Bo-chan. I want to wait for you if I can." Sebastian nuzzled into Ciel's neck and kissed him hungrily.

Ciel found it was easy to get into the rhythm of their dance after Sebastian had started it. However, being young and inexperienced with this form of pleasure it wasn't very long before he was nearing the precipice of his release. When Sebastian admitted to being close, Ciel replied breathlessly, thankful he wasn't the only one. "Nnh...Yes...Me too. Don't wait...I," Ciel bit his lower lip, his entire body tensing with the oncoming rush, feeling as if the demon's warm body was sucking the orgasm right out of him. Curious and wanting nothing more than to drive his love mad with pleasure Ciel reached between their bodies, wrapping a small hand around the head of the demon's member, stroking it quickly and feeling an overwhelming satisfaction as almost instantly it errupted with the liquid proof of their loving. Ciel's own release came nearly simultaneously, so hard he nearly blacked out, screaming the butler's name in longing abandon.

Sebastian kissed Ciel ceaselessly when they were done. The urgency of his affection was not one of lust, but one of love. Sebastian clasped Ciel tightly to his chest and pulled his head close. "I love you, Ciel." It was clear that the demon did not want to loosen his embrace.

"Mmmh...Of course." Ciel's head was still reeling, and he was having trouble catching his breath again, fearing an asthma attack but absolutely sure it was worth it. He snuggled up to Sebastian, joining i with frenzied kisses of his own, attacking the butler's cheeks and nose. But there was one last thing he wanted. "How does it feel...Still inside you? He smirked slightly, nibbling Sebastian's chin.

"Unlike anything I have ever known. I like it very much, Bo-chan." Sebastian said between his fevered kisses.

The boy giggled. "You aren't being descriptive enough, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled at the playful statement. "I await the time when I can feel it again with great anticipation. You filling me so well, and moving in perfect unison with me drove me over the edge. I must have you do that more often. I have a confession to make, Bo-chan. I had wondered what it felt like for you as I filled you not to merely indulge myself in your descriptive words, but because I had never been filled that way before." With that last statement, Sebastian planted another passionate kiss to Ciel's lips making sure his tongue claimed his lover's mouth.

The boy moaned into the kiss, but quickly pulled away, looking on his butler with new eyes. He wasn't foolish, and knew Sebastian had been around for a long time. To think this was really the truth was so flattering and..something else. Like a fluttering deep in his stomach. He felt so...Loved. "So this was truly your first time that way...Well, you were also my first...In a way. I never enjoyed it before...We can do it this way sometimes if you want."

"I would like that." Sebastian smiled a genuine smile. Standing, he took Ciel into his arms cradling him. He walked to the door holding his love. "I think before dressing once more, we should consider a nice hot bath." Sebastian carried Ciel all the way to the bathroom where he drew a luxurious bath full of scented oils and white rose petals. Sebastian tested the water before lowering Ciel into the tub before climbing in behind him. Gathering a cloth and the soap Sebastian scrubbed at Ciel's skin until it was soft and clean.

Ciel was surprised to find he was tired from their lovemaking, something he hadn't felt in the demon's mind. It felt nice though, reminding him that somehow he had become something like human again. The bath was so warm and soothing that he felt he was melting in Sebastian's arms even before the butler began to scrub him. His hands seemed to massage his back and chest luxuriously. Sebastian had always bathed him like his though..it was the feeling of intimate connection they had now that made the experience truly sublime. Once his butler had rinsed the soap from his shoulders Ciel turned to look at him over his shoulder. "Would you like me to wash you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked stunned, though only for a moment. His face melded into a smile and he stroked Ciel's face gently. "That would be most appreciated, bouchan." Sebastian smirked a bit as he emphasized that last word. Slowly he closed his eyes and waited, trusting his lover to wash him in his stead.

Though he couldn't explain why, Ciel was excited by the prospect. Washing him would mean a full license to explore, and after Sebastian's show in bed the thought was foremost in the boy's mind. Taking the soap and washcloth Sebastian had used, Ciel turned around, kneeling between the demon's legs. He started slowly, rubbing the soap into his love's chest, shoulders. "Am I doing it fine?" He found it was strangely relaxing, and gently kissed Sebastian as he leaned close to scrub at his back. The moment felt absolutely perfect.

Sebastian was lost in the sensation of being cared for. It was strange, but welcome and nice. He quickly became caught up and could feel a moan or two escape his unwilling lips. He felt at peace. Ciel's tiny voice rang out and at first Sebastian did not register the words he had spoken. Opening his eyes in a slight daze, Sebastian nodded to Ciel and smiled. "You're doing fine." He could feel Ciel's lips on his back as those small hands washed away not only dirt, but perhaps something more. It felt as though yet another barrier between them was being taken down with the water. When Ciel paused his scrubbing, Sebastian scooted away from him enough to lay back into Ciel's chest and look up at him. "You never cease to amaze me."

The boy smiled, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's chest and slowly running the other through his jet black hair. Ciel was proud of himself. He knew it took a lot to amaze the demon. He had wanted to show his love somehow, and maybe in that way alleviate some of his fear that the handsome demon would leave him for a more experienced or interesting charge. "I believe it's the other way around...Bringing me back here with you must have been hard...So, thank you..."

"Bo-chan, you have no idea." Sebastian smiled and melted into Ciel's embrace. He had worked very long and hard to bring Ciel back to the physical plane. He had pulled so many strings and cashed in favors long ago written off all for the sake of being able to hold his former master again. It was never easy or fun for his kind to deal with shinigami after all. True, he had been toying with his lover internally, but there was nothing like the real thing. "Ciel, if I ask you something, would you humor me with an honest response?"

Ciel thought about it, but it didn't take very long. After all, this demon was already in possession of his soul, it wasn't as if he could get very much more from him using a trick question. The boy was more than happy to do whatever his love wished, he knew that now. "Of course...Ask me anything, Sebastian. You've never lied to me, I have no reason to lie to you now."

"I trust you. I wonder only that, now that you are back here,is it your intention to leave ever? Or would you stay with me would be the more appropriate question. You have asked of my intentions and I have said I would not leave and would have you always. But if you could, would you leave or stay?"

Ciel was momentarily shocked by the question. It had never occurred to him that he could leave now. For a moment a small part of him wanted nothing more than to run the second he had a chance. It would take a long time the squelch that instinct. No human soul is ever truly comfortable belonging to someone else. However, he was also practical. He knew nothing of this world, had nowhere to go, nothing else to do. And then there was their bond. Not of the contract, but simply an emotional bond they had built over time, and strengthened greatly since his mortal death. The part of him that Ciel finally allowed to respond was his heart, an organ he'd seldom used when making life-changing decisions, yet this time he truly had nothing to lose. He wanted to make this work. "I would stay. I don't know what I would do on my own, to be honest. You're the only person in the world who means so much to me, it only makes sense to stay beside you. And..."Ciel paused, but there was nothing to reconsider. " And I do love you. I don't want to leave you."

Sebastian shot upright at lightning speed and scooped Ciel into his arms with a deep and loving kiss. When he pulled away he was smiling softly. "You have made me very happy." Sebastian stepped out of the tub, still cradling Ciel in his arms, and reached for the towel so he could dry his lover. He ignored the water beads dripping from his own body as he tended to every inch of Ciel. In truth, he wasn't sure if Ciel could contract illness in this body but he would never risk it. He had made it a request that the body be void of illness but who knew what might happen if his lover got a chill? Hell, he didn't even know if Ciel would continue to age or remain in the tiny frame he now possessed. All that mattered was he was here, and that he didn't want to leave. Once Ciel was completely dry, Sebastian unplugged the drain for the bathtub and reached for his own towel so he could dry his own body. His smile never fading.

Ciel allowed the demon to dry him off completely, and enjoyed watching him towel off his ever impressive body. The obvious grin on his face so very charming. Ciel let out the tiniest hint of a laugh and tossed his towel onto Sebastian's head. It was a strange feeling, playfulness, but a nice one. "So what shall we do with the remainder of our day, Sebastian? Make preparations for our trip? Go for my fitting? We can't simply sit about the house making love." Ciel blushed a bit at the easy way with which he admitted to their deeds. It felt so scandalous to admit to making love with a grown man aloud.

"Once we are dressed I need to make the arrangements for London tomorrow. We will set up an appointment with a reputable tailor and perhaps take time for you to become reacquainted with the city. A lot has changed since you've been away." Sebastian smirked as he extended his arm to Ciel and gestured toward the door leading to Ciel's bedroom. "Shall we?"

Ciel allowed Sebastian to take him into the bedroom, though he was a little disappointed with the plans. "Only tomorrow, so we must stay inside the entire day? Surely there is something more interesting we can do, Sebastian. We can go into town and purchase sweets if these motorcars are as fast as you say."

"I see nothing wrong with this slight delay." Sebastian gathered a clean outfit together for Ciel and dressed him before dressing himself. More than once he had caught the shimmer in Ciel's eyes at the sight of his body and he liked that it brought his lover so much pleasure. "I thought perhaps you would like to see the restored gardens or otherwise occupy yourself while I make the arrangements. I think you should dine outside if the weather permits. It is a lovely day. If you prefer there is always your study. There was a rather amusing book published a few years ago you might enjoy. It is called 'Alice Through the Looking Glass'. It is a most charming tale of bizarre adventure. Though I do believe the author may have frequented opium houses while he was writing it. I have placed it on your desk. You do not have your work as you once did. The company is sadly not much more than a collection of stocks and bonds with a fraction of the factories still producing the same toys they have for years. The quality is the same but it is not as you would remember it. We must find a new way to eke your mark into the world if you are not to use your vast savings. Publishing is quite popular now, though the toy business is still profitable if you desire to return to that. It should not be so hard to find documents claiming you as the owner indisputably once more." Sebastian walked to the door. "Shall I walk you to your study, bo-chan?"

"I recall where it is." He said, slightly miffed that Sebastian wasn't taking him seriously. Or maybe it was the unexpected but inevitable news that the Funtom Company was no more the top in the toy industry and was nothing more than a shadow of what it had once been. Of course he'd had no heirs, who would have carried it on. "If you must make such lengthy arrangements I suppose I shall peruse the book."

"Understood." Sebastian smiled as he turned about on his heels and left to see to the day's business. He expected the study bell to go off when Ciel finally made his way there, but that would come soon enough. For now what mattered was finding the best tailor in London and obtaining a last minute appointment. The ship sailed in less than a week and Ciel needed clothing that would suit his new tastes in regard to the fashion of the day.

Ciel watched his lover leave to go take care of his business before leaving the room himself and heading to his study. Along the usual hall he noticed old tapestries and portraits, but also new ones, new vases, new fixtures. It seemed all at once new and old. Sebastian's domestic abilities were truly superb. Ciel smiled as he came into his old study, this place he'd spent most of his young life was different too, but not as much as the hall. The main difference was a portrait of himself he'd never had commissioned. It had obviously been painted after his death but with such loving attention to detail it brought tears to his eyes. Another difference was the wrapped gift basket on the desk. He walked over to it, sitting down and opening the bow, setting the card down for a moment to inspect the contents. Naturally, it was filled with all of his favorite sweets...And some new brands. He popped a caramel into his mouth and he fingered the envelope's seal. Ciel rang for Sebastian, as expected, while he opened and read the card.

'Bo-chan, by now you know we are still bound, but that you have a physical body again. You have also learned of my undying love for you. I hope you find the mansion to your liking so we may have many years here together. That is my true wish. These sweets are imported from various companies including a new chocolatier from America called Hershey. They have grown quite popular. I should be walking in with a cake I made with their wares right about now.'

The door opened and Sebastian came in carrying a tray with a beautiful display of chocolate and a tea set. Ciel could feel a tear worm down his cheek as he read, but wiped it away quickly when Sebastian came into the room. The Earl Gray smelled lovely mixed with the chocolate. Sebastian said not a word but simply smiled and set to slice a piece of cake for his love and poured him a cup of his favorite tea.

'Just my way of saying that which you already know. I love you. I never want you to need to question that.'

It was unbelievable how kind the demon was being, and Ciel was getting butterflies in his stomach again as he cut the cake. Reading the last sentence of the note Ciel felt he suddenly had to hug his love. As Sebastian was setting his cake before him. Ciel grabbed his wrist and pulled him close burying his face in the older man's chest, hugging him tightly. After a short while he looked up at Sebastian, not letting go, and smiled. "Thank you. It looks delicious..all of it. I'll stay here with you as long as you wish."

Sebastian pulled away slightly but only to kneel down at Ciel's feet so he could return the embrace. He nuzzled into Ciel's neck and kissed him softly. Sebastian stayed there for but a moment, though it felt like hours before rising back to his feet. He sets the tea down in front of Ciel. Then Sebastian turned toward the door. There was still a great deal of work after all. He had narrowed the choice of tailor down to three individuals and he was browsing through photographs of their work. Only the best would be chosen to create a wardrobe befitting Ciel.

"I love you." Ciel whispered as Sebastian left the room. He smiled to himself as he drank his tea, imagining what life would be like, everyday with Sebastian, loving each other, living forever. Who knew that one who had sold his soul to the devil could ever again know such happiness. But there was one dark smear on his horizon, and Ciel knew that the next few weeks would be trying on him. However, in his eyes, it was definitely worth it for the life he'd never thought he would have, unconventional as it was. The boy sipped his tea and sampled the cake, perfectly baked as only his butler could make it, and waited for the next few days to unfold his future.

* * *

 **So, as you can see I have split this second chapter into two parts now. I have been planning on doing this for a while, just because this chapter was really long like holy hell 16,000 words? But that was a night I just kept writing instead of doing my homework but oh well. Now it's in two easier-to-read chapters. Sorry if you were excited about an update because there wasn't one :(**


	3. Uneasily Accepting Fate

**Story: To Be Loved by Darkness**

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. We don't make money on this. It's all for fun. Any original characters will be labeled as such as they come into the story.

~~So, as you can see I have split this second chapter into two parts now. I have been planning on doing this for a while, just because this chapter was really long like holy hell 16,000 words? But that was a night I just kept writing instead of doing my homework but oh well. Now it's in two easier-to-read chapters. Sorry if you were excited about an update because there wasn't one :(

Also, this chapter is mainly just smut. Enjoy~!

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Cast:**

 **Sebastian Michaelis: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Ciel Phantomhive: Jezebelle Anne Harris**

 **William T. Spears: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Grell Sutcliffe: Jezebelle Anne Harris**

 **Lizzie: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Undertaker: Jezebelle Anne Harris**

 **Lord Frederick: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Yuki 3: Jezebelle Anne Harris**

 **Lady Josephine: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **More are sure to come. We'll keep you posted.**

Just a reminder...

 **Bo-chan means young master**

 **Bouchan is slang for erection**

 **Chapter Two point Five/Three I messed up.**

Uneasily Accepting Fate

Later that evening, Sebastian locked the door behind him as he entered Ciel's bedroom. His eyes took on the hungry glow of lust as he turned to his former master. "I should enjoy this very much bouchan." Sebastian seated himself in one of the chairs by the window and turned his attention to the earl on the bed. "I want you to remove your clothes for me. I want you to know that I am watching you and desiring you. You will pleasure yourself until I tell you to stop. Is that understood?"

Ciel knew it would be another long night when his love had so gently put him to bed with a grin nearly as suggestive as Grell's before going off to shut down the house. The boy was hardly ever wrong, and so Sebastian's suggestion hardly came as a surprise, it was what he suggested that did. He knew he would live to regret what he did that morning. It was never a good thing to give a demon ideas.

"Sebastian, I don't do that..." He blushed, fidgeting with the top button of his nightshirt nervously. "I mean I never have...Can't you just make love to me again?"

"No. You will do this for me or you shall sleep at my feet unsatisfied. And drop that shirt. Have you not noticed it is far too large for you? That is my shirt, little bouchan. You shall sleep in a more natural state at all times."

Refusing to look up at the butler after the blatant threat, Ciel slowly began to undo the shirt, taking longer than he should on this task, still clumsy with undressing himself. Once the buttons had been undone he slowly slipped it over his shoulders and tossed it over the side of the bed. He felt exposed with Sebastian's crimson gaze lapping him up, but reminded himself the demon had already seen all there was to see. There was nothing wrong with showing himself to his love, right? Nonetheless it took him even longer to finally remove his underwear, though the boy showed a good deal of self control in keeping his legs open afterward. "Does this.. .Please you, Sebastian?"

"Tell me how nice it feels to be ready and available to me. I want to hear your words describe how you belong to me and me alone...How very helpless you are before me. That should please me a great deal, bouchan. If you please me enough, I may be able to reward you."

Ciel moaned despite his shame. He could already feel himself hardening at Sebastian's words, and due to his position he knew the other would notice too. For some reason that fact helped him open up. He knew the demon would continue to tease him until he couldn't take it; all the better to get things over with, and after all, the door was locked. " I...I want to show you every inch of me...And be ready for you whenever you desire...Because I love to be your toy. I'll...Let you use me and touch me anytime. You know you can do anything you want with me already..."

"Show me what you would have me do if given the choice." Sebastian peeled off his own shirt and unfastened his pants, allowing his own erection to come into sight. He casually began stroking himself never taking his eyes off Ciel.

The boy bit his lip as he watched his lover stroke himself, the beauty of it changing his mind, making him want to put on the better show, wanting to make the demon moan just by watching. Slowly he started stroking his own member, moaning again at the intimate feeling of touching himself like this for the first time.

"Y-you would kiss me deeply and pull my hair...And touch me like this." He threw his head back, now stroking himself a bit more firmly, breathing heavily. "You'd pull my head back and bite my neck with your fangs again...And blood would flow down to.." Ciel uttered a sudden gasp of pleasure as he rubbed his thumb deep into the head of his cock. "M-my chest...And you'd suck it off of..here..." He leaned back against the pillows, using his unoccupied hand to pinch and twist his tiny perked nipples, almost forgetting for the moment that he had an audience.

Sebastian's strokes became more demanding and soft moans dared to escape his throat as he watched his lover's display. The mention of blood made his eyes glow with demonic lust and he grunted out Ciel's name. Until now he had not known that the little masochist had enjoyed being sliced open. This could work well to his advantage. Sebastian cut into his own flesh softly and bit down on his lower lip to muffle the soft cry it brought forth.

Ciel was now lost in his own little world of pleasure, not paying any attention to his demon voyeur as he continued to explore himself. His continued narration was just as pleasing to him now as it was meant to be for Sebastian. "You'd dig your claws into me and move even lower...Until you were sucking me - ah!." He began to thrust passionately into his own hand, his strokes becoming faster and more needy as he began to suck on two of his fingers. After a few moments of arch-backed thrusts and longing moans he slowed his pace again slightly, spreading his legs wider and exposing everything to view. "Then you would finally put your..manhood inside me...Still scratching my sides and...legs." Once he'd finally positioned himself properly the boy slowly pushed one of his saliva-soaked fingers into his entrance, adding the other quickly, being used to Sebastian's large size. Coherence left him as he dissolved into a fit of loud, pleading moans, thrusting his fingers in and out of himself as he continued to stroke.

Sebastian took in a sharp breath, and if Ciel had been watching, he would have seen the blur of Sebastian stripping what remained of his clothing and coming to kneel behind him on the bed. Instead he simply felt his hands unceremoniously thrown to the side as Sebastian drove hard into his tight ass, the demon's claws slicing painfully into his back without mercy. Ignoring Ciel's growing need, Sebastian was taking him for all he had, his thrusts growing more frantic by the minute as his release drew nearer. As he felt it nearing, Sebastian flung Ciel onto his back and sprayed it across the boy's chest, moaning his name in ecstasy. Sebastian then took Ciel's length into his mouth, scratching at his chest until thin lines of blood formed. The demon moaned around the cock his lips were currently wrapped around, and he could feel his own need forming again. Sebastian, smirking slyly, changed his position swiftly so that his lover could suck him as well, never once removing his mouth from Ciel.

Ciel positively screamed with pleasure, letting out all of his pent up sexual frustration loud enough he was sure it could be heard in London. The pain and pleasure of finally having Sebastian inside him again was nearly too much to bear, and yet the demon denied him release, even as he could feel his lover's own release drench his cheeks and lips. Before he could speak, beg for his pleasure, his mouth was filled with his love's already hardening organ, and he could feel his own being gently suckled to completion. Ciel teased Sebastian with the tip of his tongue, tracing it along the head and sides as he sucked lovingly. When he finally came, his entire body tensed. He gripped the sheets as the demon sucked him clean and forced his own, now rock hard, cock further down the boy's throat.

Sebastian forced himself not to collapse on Ciel at his climax. Instead he rolled to the side and licked his lips savoring the taste. Once his breath was caught, Sebastian licked at Ciel's open wounds, allowing them to heal. Once Ciel had been tended to, the demon curled up to his lover, cradling the boy in his arms. "That was most pleasing, bouchan. I should like to watch you perform for me again. I will inform you however, under no circumstances are you to please yourself in that manner without my permission." With that, Sebastian kissed Ciel softly on the lips. "Good night, my love."

Ciel relaxed into his love's arms. He was tired and worn out from his intense orgasm, and was hardly awake enough to hear what the demon was trying to tell him. He snuggled close and kissed Sebastian's wrist. "G'night," he whispered quietly as he fell asleep, completely satisfied.

The next day was busy, the pair waking early to get to the town, Ciel being amazed by how advanced the automotive was. The tailor was very talented and had most of the items Ciel required already made and needing only minor adjustments. They had exited the tailor's shop and Sebastian had helped Ciel into the car before ordering the driver to take a detour at a local confectioner's shop. The ride was quiet as Ciel took in the sights of the new London streets. Sebastian decided to leave him in his silence, for this must be a drastic change compared to what he was used to.

When they arrived at their destination, Sebastian offered his hand to aid Ciel in climbing out of the vehicle and then resumed his place behind his lover as his shadow, taking in the sight of Ciel as they passed the children, who were staring in wonder at mountains of sweets and toys mingling in fantastic displays. "I thought you might wish to treat yourself before we headed back to the mansion, bo-chan."

Very happy with one new pair of clothes on his back and much more to be made, Ciel was looking like a grown man for once, or at least as much as his short stature would allow. He'd gotten a new pair of shoes though, which did a bit to help by adding an inch or two to his height. He'd made sure to have special shoes made with thicker soles to solve this problem until Sebastian agreed to let him age. The candy shop was a pleasant surprise, and despite the fact he'd worked so hard to look like an adult, Ciel found himself grinning like a child as he eyed the mountains of never before tasted confections. "There is so much I haven't even seen! Can I try one of each..?" He realized he'd taken his love's hand and squeezed it in public, and quickly, yet reluctantly corrected his behavior.

Sebastian smiled softly at the gesture and nodded before walking to the shopkeeper and making the large purchase. The car would be quite full of clothes and candies on the trip home, but it would be worth it to watch Ciel try to eat all those sweets. Once the purchase was made Sebastian turns to Ciel. "Was there anything else that would interest you in town today, bo-chan?"

Ciel hated to sound pathetic, but there was something else he wanted to see. Just the thought was enough to make him blush. Of course the request would bring that patronizing, knowing smirk from the butler, and yet it was hardly possible he would get the chance to sneak off and see it by himself. "I want to see the bridge...the one where I died. If it is still there, that is." He'd brought his voice to a whisper so that nobody else in the shop would be disturbed by their morbid conversation.

Sebastian did give Ciel that patronizing grin. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian guided Ciel into the car and informed the driver to take the scenic route home making sure to pass the Tower of London and across Tower Bridge. Once secured inside the covered part of the car, Sebastian reached for Ciel's hand and gave it a tender squeeze.

The drive through the city was surprisingly smooth in the vehicle. Ciel felt strangely nostalgic as he looked upon familiar sights warped and changed with time. A shop that had once sold Funtom toys now sold hats. What had once been Madam Red's hospital was a hotel. It was both amazing and terrifying. "History changes so much...Time must be so hard on you in this world...When you must see it all go by."

"Actually, I think it's quite interesting. It can be dizzying at times to see humans once they've had a massive creative spurt. The inventions they make can be useful and prove that their creation was never a failure." Sebastian chanced to kiss Ciel's cheek in the secluded car. "Bo-chan, we are approaching Big Ben and the Parliament building to the right. The Tower will be to the left after the crossing where we shall turn left to begin our approach to the Tower Bridge. We should be crossing over it in moments."

It was strange to Ciel that he had clearly forgotten his way to the tower, but he didn't take the time to dwell on it. Vivid flashbacks raced through his mind's eye...Being shot at Buckingham Palace...His butler returning to him when he'd thought all was lost, and then the bridge was in view and his heart lurched in his chest. He took his loves hand and clenched it painfully as they passed. "Stop the car!"

The driver heeded the order as quickly and safely as he could. The road was particularly crowded but he found a spot to pull over and not harm the crowds of people walking on foot. Cars were still a luxury many could not even hope to afford, and many of the wealthier people were either shopping downtown or well on their way to the port of Liverpool for the launching of the mighty ship, the Titanic. Sebastian held fast to Ciel's hand unsure of what his lover intended to do, but fearful that he might endanger himself. Damn this, not knowing what that body housing his precious soul was and was not capable of. "Let me go with you." Sebastian's eyes were those of pleading but held the gleam of his protective nature in them.

When the butler wouldn't let him go Ciel nearly turned to, what? Slap Sebastian? That had never been a very effective way of getting what he wanted. "Fine, but you don't have to treat me like a child, Sebastian. I had no intentions of jumping off." The look in his uncovered eye made it clear, however, that his agitation with his lover was merely a mask for some pain he'd never resolved. Ciel was in a hurry to sort out his feelings about death so he could put it behind him and move on. He knew his silly strings to his previous life were only getting in the way of this one, and for whatever reason seemed to think standing here would bring him some sort of closure.

Sebastian opened the car door and stepped outside, guiding Ciel behind him. The driver had stopped precisely in the center of the bridge, where buried in the metal framing and woodwork, was the corpse of Ash, the twisted angel who had been the cause of Ciel's pain and anguish upon his first brush with death. The air made both Sebastian and Ciel tingle. There was something odd about it, but it was not bad per say. It was simply different. Sebastian studied Ciel's face looking for any sign of pain or sorrow. True he had helped season those very emotions into his soul before, and true he enjoyed them, but he alone wanted to be the one who could bring forth such powerful emotions in his former master. For Sebastian these events had happened years ago, but for Ciel they may as well have been a few days ago. "Bo-chan, are you alright?" Sebastian's voice was threaded with concern, for he only could guess at what was going through Ciel's mind.

Ciel felt...Nothing. His feet moved almost mechanically across the bridge, to look over into the water. Somehow he knew his enemy was buried here, and yet neither that fact, nor the location, nor the direct connection to his last minutes had the desired effect. "I don't feel a thing," he heard himself whisper sadly. Being here did nothing for him in the way of closure at all, not in the way he'd expected. Instead it reminded him of how little it all had mattered. "My life...My revenge...Even my death meant nothing to the world...Did it? They still built a bridge here...Life would have gone on even if all my enemies had survived." He sighed and turned from the sight of the murky river, looking up at Sebastian, a look of sadness and exasperation in his eyes. "I was so childish...I must have imagined the world would cease to exist when I died...But you knew it was meaningless from the beginning didn't you?" Ciel's pained expression was slowly changing to one of anger more than anything, but inside he was more concerned than anything else. If he couldn't find closure this way would he really be stuck with his grief for the rest of eternity?

"Bo-chan, you mean a great deal. All of your hatred and anger, all of your sorrow and fear...These things you say hold no meaning. They are what brought you to me are they not?" Sebastian's eyes alone shown the bitter sorrow he was conveying. "Is our meeting then pointless to you as well?" Sebastian moved as though he might touch Ciel's cheek but remembering both their position and his station as a butler he stopped himself and placed his hands at his sides. His fists balled in the only display of frustration he would allow.

Ciel started to open his mouth to reply, but suddenly felt the slightest tremor in his legs, his fingers trembling slightly in their balled fists. It was a feeling he didn't appreciate having to show in public. While he hated to leave Sebastian's question unanswered he felt he had to sit down if he was to handle his quickly building rage with any sort of finesse. "We are through here, let's go home." Ciel met Sebastian's gaze pointedly before returning to the car and getting inside without assistance. This was something they would have to discuss in private.

Sebastian bowed softly to Ciel. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian held the door open as he helped Ciel into the car before climbing into the contraption himself. He informed the driver to head back to the mansion. Something told him this would be a long and quiet ride.

The ride had indeed been silent. Ciel could only feel the tremors of his body becoming more intense, however, as he thought about what Sebastian had said. Of course their meaning wasn't pointless, that part he could say without a doubt, but it was what the demon hadn't done that so infuriated him. How could he think back on their meeting and not understand why Ciel felt this way...And he obviously didn't. Once at the mansion Ciel had asked to be excused, and found strange that his love was willing to give him a tad of personal space. In his bedroom, he'd kicked the furniture, thrown cushions, screamed in rage, cried a small amount, and finally collapsed into a shaking fit on the bed, but still refused to call Sebastian in, despite the fact he knew the butler was just outside his door. Sebastian would come in eventually, and Ciel would do nothing to speed up the natural occurrence.

Sebastian should have expected this. He should have known the nature of human emotions bynow, having observed them for so many years. He had never lied, nor hidden his nature or intentions from Ciel, but something told him his love was finally understanding just what he had done. How many others had Sebastian done this to and not cared he had lost count of centuries ago, but now that it was this one soul, it bothered him suddenly. Even if it was something other than his death and the contract that had upset the young earl, Sebastian knew it was he who bore the blame at least in part. After listening to his love's screams and cries as he thrashed about in his room, Sebastian realized he was not going to be called for when the sun began to set. Timidly he cracked the door open and peered inside. The debris of Ciel's outburst was evident all about the room, but his love was curled now on his bed. Somehow his shivering form appeared smaller on the giant bed. Sebastian slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him before seating himself next to Ciel. Gingerly he dared to reach to his love and touch his shoulder. "Bo-chan..." It was barely a whisper, yet it was full of sorrow.

Ciel turned over, facing away from his lover, if he even wanted to call Sebastian that anymore. His shaking had stopped, subsiding into less painful shivers that wracked his body from time to time. His voice, when he spoke, was devoid of emotion, almost as if he'd cried himself out so hard he'd stopped caring what Sebastian had to say in his defense. "You should have let me die the first time, Sebastian. You could have stayed with me without taking my soul. If you say you loved me at first sight..." He choked out a bitter chuckle. "That isn't true at all. You used me as sustenance...And fell in love as an afterthought. If you'd had any feelings for me then you wouldn't have made the contract from the start." Ciel had to pause as a shiver moved through him. "I've often thought...If I could have lived a normal life...I would have rather never met you at all."

Sebastian was shocked. He had never thought the love he felt would be the issue. After all, he had asked the young earl if he was certain about the contract and Ciel had insisted. Ciel's words stung Sebastian to the core. It angered him as well. He had no idea how to fix this, and that made him even angrier still. Usually, he could always think of a way to solve the current issue. "Ciel," Sebastian decided using his former master's real name would have the much needed effect. "I asked you if you were certain about the contract before you entered into it, did I not?" Sebastian rolled Ciel onto his back forcing him to face his eyes, which were both red with anger and tear stricken. "I never lied to you about the nature of what I was OR about what I would gain from the arrangement." Sebastian's hands seemed to move on their own and were wrapping around Ciel's throat. "And while I may feel and express love differently from what you may be used to, I've sure shown you more love than anyone you've ever encountered. And _mine_ was genuine." With the last phrase Sebastian removed his hands long enough to slap Ciel across the face before he used his demonic speed to remove Ciel's pants and loosen his own belt. "I love you, and I had thought that was clear. How could you question that of me?" Sebastian threw his lips over Ciel's in a pleading yet demanding kiss. It was obvious he wanted more though, and the look in his eyes left one to question if he required the feeling to be mutual or not.

Ciel's heart was pleading for him to give in to Sebastian's kiss and forget all of this now, but his mind wasn't finished with him. "Sebastian we are not making love right now!" He shoved at the demon's chest and crossed his arms. "I was a hurt, angry, misguided child of ten years old when we made the contract! I was on the border edge of death, having just witnessed my life get burned to the ground! You can't think I was in the best position to make that choice, can you? Demons are adept at tricking those who aren't able to refuse, aren't they?" His voice was raw from screaming, and cracked as he spoke, but the boy was too proud to lose an argument after taking a slap to the face that way.

Sebastian pinned Ciel down below him but made no further sexual advances. He simply stared into his love's eyes incapable of understanding this 'minute' detail. "I have done everything for you since I came to be by your side. Even when it came time for your death, which I had wanted to make as painless as possible and spare you the torment, I consented to your request. All of it for you. I made it so you could have a body once more just so you could be held by my arms. I have been nothing but faithful to you mind, body, and soul. Even when I defiled myself with that woman for your sake while under your service I maintained my own composure. Does nothing in this world ever please you? If you think to drive me away I'll have you know that my word is my bond, and I made a vow to stay with you forever. You are stuck with me. I shall allow you your space this night and retire to my old quarters should you wish to find me." Sebastian rose and unlocked the secret compartment in the wardrobe pulling out a nightshirt for Ciel before locking it up again. He then pulled one out for himself. Throwing the smaller shirt at Ciel's feet he gave a curt bow and left the room. A soft sob escaping his lips before he could shut the door behind him.

Ciel watched his butler leave before picking up the shirt. The demon's heartbreaking sob seemed to echo in his ears as he changed himself, but inside he still had his own pain to deal with. If only Sebastian could help him through this one, but it was because of Sebastian he'd lost his soul in the first place...Or had he already been too far gone to retrieve it? At the very least Sebastian had given him this second chance on life. From what he'd seen of angels he wouldn't have wanted anything to do with them. Ciel sat in bed for hours pondering this. His butler was flawless...As far as his life with Sebastian was concerned there wasn't very much he could reprove. And perhaps, Ciel finally admitted to himself in the early hours of the morning, giving up his soul hadn't been so bad. Was it really so much different than giving your heart to a true love who was human? He knew Sebastian wasn't lying, he would stay forever, which was better than most loves who may wither and die away. "I'm sorry, Sebastian," he said aloud to get used to the idea. And finally, with a sad smile he got of bed and slipped out into the hall, off to his love's room.

Sebastian had tried to rest, but being a demon and not needing sleep he found the process annoying at best. For the first time in his very long life, Sebastian had cried for hours. He could not understand what Ciel was so upset over. Souls were bargained for since angels and demons began fighting. It was a simple fact. All Ciel had to do was realize that just because Sebastian held his soul, did not mean it had ceased to exist. Everything Ciel was had been meticulously preserved by the demon. He had wanted to savor all that beauty forever and so had made sure when he consumed it his hellish power had preserved it in the exact condition he had eaten. Why was he so mad at Sebastian? Moreover, would he ever forgive him? Forgiveness...That's something odd for a demon to crave. Sebastian would have laughed at the very thought had it not been in regards to the situation at hand. No, this was something he just could not understand. Perhaps it was the fact that demons did not possess souls that he could not understand. If Sebastian were to die he really would stop existing. That was why unless he died in battle, Sebastian was immortal, as was every demon of his kind. Not that his lover had ever asked him much about that. The Fallen were a proud race of demon after all. Perhaps there were things that demons could never fully appreciate with regard to humans after all.

Ciel opened the door a crack to find his butler laying on the bed, moonlight hitting his face in a way that Ciel caught a glimpse of the wet trails running down his cheeks. The closer they were the more he felt sorry. He'd acted like an idiot, a foolish child...How could he expect Sebastian to understand how attached a human was to their soul...He'd never even had one to begin with. Soundlessly, though he knew Sebastian was only faking slumber, Ciel closed the door behind him and tiptoed across the floor. He crawled into bed beside his demon love, wrapping his skinny arms tightly around the other and nuzzling into his back in a loving embrace, feeling his own cheeks become moist as tears flowed helplessly from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sebastian...I'm sorry...I know you...have always done the best you can for me..."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide for a moment, and he clasped the small hands that embraced him. His tears once more seemed to flow, but he no longer cared if Ciel could see them. He turned to face his lover and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought I had lost you. Humans change their minds so often. I...I never want to feel that way again. I can't imagine going on without you. I would not have left you, but to think I'd never hold you in my arms like this again. I would have hated life." Sebastian held Ciel close to him and kissed him gently on the lips. He collapsed into his lover's embrace sobbing softly.

Humans would often claim love for a demon and then leave; Sebastian had not thought until this afternoon that Ciel would do the same to him. He had seen many of his fellow demons broken in this manner by humans. How was it that this one soul could draw such powerful love and need from him? He really did need Ciel, but he was too afraid of the power he'd given his lover to tell him just yet. Those hours away from him had been agonizing. His chest ached and he had known total despair. Now all of that was melting away at Ciel's loving touch. All that mattered was his love had returned. This human soul who was truly and completely loved by the darkness. The darkness whose only weakness was his need for that love to be returned. "Never leave me, my love. Never. I beg of you." Sebastian said as he ended the kiss and faced Ciel once more. His hand still toying with the hair from before.

Ciel didn't want it to end just yet. He merely nodded gazing into Sebastian's eyes with all the love and trust he could muster before pulling him down for another kiss. He moaned into the kiss as he felt his love's tears on his cheeks, only breaking away to kiss and kiss away the tears marring that beautiful face in the gentle manner Sebastian had always shown him. "I know...I love you...I know how much you need me...I know how much you...sacrificed for me..." Ciel couldn't stand being apart any longer either, and it was true that their proximity made it as if Sebastian's love and need were a palpable thing. The boy caressed a bit of the butler's smooth chest, exposed by a few loose buttons. "It's like I'm reading your mind when I touch you."

"Then look into my heart and know that I really have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you." With that, Sebastian shifted his position so that he was slightly atop Ciel yet still giving him his freedom. Sebastian kissed his lover with a need and love so desperate he could not himself believe it. He traced his fingertips down his lover's cheek and neck to the buttons on his nightshirt. Poorly done up as they were, Sebastian marveled at how Ciel had managed without him. Such things had always been his job after all and while it was a simple task, Ciel had always seemed inept at such things. His was a mind always in motion and that left mundane chores to be cast aside as useless in his mind. Sebastian quickly did away with the buttons and reached into the shirt to toy with Ciel's nipples as his lips moved to his moaning lover's neck. He wanted to please Ciel. As much as he could feel his own need rising, Sebastian wanted to make sure Ciel felt as special and dear as he was to the demon. That meant this could take time. He allowed his claws to extend as he pinched a hard nipple causing it to slice open very slightly.

The moans Sebastian was drawing out from his lover, combined with the scent of his blood made Sebastian's eyes glow red with desire as a moan slipped through his own lips. He licked and nipped at the tender flesh of Ciel's throat He could feel Ciel hardening at his touch and moved to his hands and knees, never removing his mouth and its heat from Ciel's neck. This was Heaven as far as the demon was concerned. And he'd been there before. Nothing compared to hearing his lover moan and seeing him writhe beneath him in pure desire. He would make sure that Ciel knew just how much he was loved. He would ensure that Ciel would never doubt again. He had to. He needed to know that his love would never cast him aside for even a moment.

There was nothing Ciel could do but writhe in ecstasy at the wave of pure emotion flowing from Sebastian's mind into him like a wave of fire and arousal. He'd never felt such profound desire in his life, and had he been capable of rational thought through the drunken wave of pleasure he would have felt silly for ever doubting it. Ciel arched into his lover's touch, moaning Sebastian's name as he felt those sharp nails pierce his tender nipple. The blood flowing over his pale skin aroused him, as he found he quite enjoyed bleeding at the demon's hands. His fingers grasped at Sebastian's hair and shoulders, scratching and tearing at skin in their own right in an attempt to vent his passion. He had never felt so in tune to the other's desires before, and it was utterly amazing. "Sebastian...Sebastian..Ahh please just...Get inside me...I want to feel you inside me right now, please!"

Not one to ignore an order, let alone one so wanton and pleasurable, Sebastian stripped away the shirt he was wearing, revealing his muscular chest before tearing Ciel's off. He hoisted Ciel's hips up to his body to put him in a more suiting position. The demon then licked his own bloodied hand and proceeded to stroke the saliva across his length. With his other hand, Sebastian readied his lover with his skilled hands. Once he was sure there was enough moisture, Sebastian removed his fingers from Ciel's heat and plunged into him hard. To have Ciel love him and beg for him, Sebastian knew he must do more to please him. This was what he wanted, what he craved. To feel his lover tightly wrapped around his cock while throwing his head back in cries of abandon and pleasure. Nothing was better than this, except the moans he knew would come as he stroked Ciel's erection in unison with his thrusts. Harder and deeper Sebastian plowed into his love. He lowered his head down to kiss Ciel's chest and worked his way to one of those ultra sensitive nipples. Sliding his teeth across gently Sebastian cut into that pink flesh as well. He lapped up the blood, moaning in the bliss of its taste and the pleasure of having his beautiful lover writhing below him. Using his free hand, Sebastian raised Ciel's body to better meet his passion. Sebastian's movement became fiercer as his climax neared. He could feel the heat in Ciel shift and knew that if he timed things just right he could find release and have just enough time for something special. Sebastian soon shook with the intensity of his orgasm but refused to allow himself to collapse. Instead he moved swiftly to work his mouth along Ciel's length. He sucked hard and deep as he moved up and down his lover's cock until he could taste the sweet nectar Ciel produced as he came. Licking his lips Sebastian cradled Ciel in his arms then. "I love you, bouchan. Never forget that whatever you do."

In the moment of release Ciel couldn't help but cry out, his body feeling satisfied as never before. "Oh! Hell...I love you Sebastian!" His voice cracked, nearly giving out as he positively screamed in nerve-searing bliss. Back arched impossibly high, fingers clenching the sheets nearly to the point of tearing, he felt he'd never come so much before. This time felt different, as he felt multiple bursts shoot off into his butler's mouth. Not even his time in hell had prepared him for the feeling of making love with Sebastian while somehow sensing his thoughts. Regaining his breath, Ciel felt completely at peace. No Heaven could be better. "Never...I'll never forget.." Ciel kissed Sebastian, and licked his lover's lips, moaning at the taste of himself there. "So long as you're mine only I promise not to doubt you."

Sebastian unceremoniously thrust his tongue into his lover's mouth, claiming it as his own once more. He pulled Ciel close to him until he was certain his lover needed more air. "I love you, Ciel. I need you." Sebastian made sure to look Ciel in the eyes as he spoke of his need. He had never needed another before. He watched as Ciel's phantom asthma claimed him. The sight brought a soft smile to his face. "You know, I did make sure to request this body be void of illness. You should no longer have that ailment, bouchan. Not that the sight of you gasping for breath at my touch displeases me." Sebastian's lips curled into a more devious smile for a moment before he relaxed and lay into Ciel while on his side. The demon did something very strange then. He fell asleep. In the entire time he had served Ciel, Sebastian had never been known to actually sleep. Sure, he had rested and made it appear to the others as though he had gone to bed. Really what he did in those hours was more planning for the day ahead. Sebastian was at total peace now.

Ciel closed his lips and his asthma stopped almost out of insult. It was true he'd fallen into the attack more out of habit, expecting it to happen, than any real lack of air. The look on his face was quite unique, a goofy grin he'd never displayed before. "I'm sure," he replied as Sebastian settled beside him, but as he soon realized there would be no reply, and that for the first time since he'd known the demon Sebastian seemed to have fallen into a fitful sleep, the boy chuckled to himself, tousling his love's soft hair a bit and snuggling close. He imagine there must be a lot of trust involved for a being such as Sebastian to allow himself to fall asleep with another. Ciel was determined not to break that trust again. "Well...Sweet dreams I suppose." He snuggled close, happily breathing in the scent of their lovemaking on the demon's sweat-slicked skin, and allowed sleep to claim him as well.

Sebastian awoke to the sun shining into the room. He could not remember the last time he had allowed sleep to find him. Perhaps it was during the height of the Roman Empire? His dreams had been strange. Some of the other souls within him begging for mercy more than usual. Of course, they would receive none. Sebastian was no fool. A human who gambled away their soul belonged to the demon the contract was made with. They knew the price...So why then could he not look on them with compassionate eyes as he did his bouchan? Best not to think about it. Instead he doubled the punishment of those begging and moved on. Ciel would want, perhaps even need breakfast soon, but Sebastian decided to stay with his lover in his arms. They could journey to the kitchen together. Today Sebastian would pack the many trunks and help load the cars for the long drive to Liverpool, where the Titanic was set to arrive for docking in two days. Soon that young brat would have his revenge, and Sebastian would have his meal. Then he could devote more time to his love, which was all that truly mattered at the moment.

It would be a few more hours before Ciel woke, needing more sleep than the demon after a long day and a night of exhausting physical activity. And the first thing he felt upon waking was a not entirely unpleasant ache in his rear from the deep penetration of last night. Sebastian was awake, stroking his hair slowly, perhaps lost in thought. Ciel wasn't surprised he couldn't read those thoughts anymore, it must have been a bizarre spur of the moment epiphany. He nipped at his lover's collarbone to get his attention playfully. "Good morning." He smiled, a treat that was becoming less of a rarity lately. "How was your sleep?" The boy pulled the soft warm covers up higher, cuddling closer, not sure he wanted to get up yet and trying to sink into the mattress before the butler could force him.

Sebastian continued to stroke his lover's hair. The act kept him calm as he took in a deep breath, knowing what he was about to ask might seem bizarre. "Bo-chan, I need you to be honest with me. What exactly did you mean when you said you could read my mind last night?"

Ciel wasn't expecting that. He shrugged a bit and decided to sit up after all, taking Sebastian's hand and holding it in his lap instead. "Well...It felt like I was feeling your emotions...And I could tell what you were thinking in a way...I heard it in my head without meaning to..the thoughts weren't mine." Ciel blushed a bit at the memory of his glimpse into his lover's mind. "I could tell everything you wanted to do to me...And I could almost see me through your eyes for a little while...It started after I had that strange fit in my room." He could tell his words were worrying his butler for some reason, so he felt the need to add. "Everything's back to normal today."

"Hmmn. Perhaps that is one of the perks of your new form." Sebastian said mostly to himself. He seemed concerned about something. "How much exactly did you see there?" Sebastian's cheeks turned slightly red.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, wondering if his eyes were betraying him now. There must have been a malfunction if Sebastian was really truly blushing for him. "Nothing you wouldn't have told me, I'm sure...But the extent to which you desire me...That was the most captivating thing."

"I see. If this happens again I will need you to let me know. It could be part of your body. If so, you should try and learn to use it. Now then, let's go make you some scones and tea." Sebastian playfully smiled and kissed Ciel before rising from the bed.

The boy watched his butler's cheerful demeanor for a moment, suspicious, but decided to trust him. He yawned, stretched his arms, and sleepily got out of bed. He was disappointed to find his shirt shredded from their late-night play. "Will I be wearing clothes today?"

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
 **  
** **Some of you might think that Sebastian is a bit too cruel here, but let me stress that he is actually being quite kind. Sebastian is a demon and he does not think or feel the same way a human would. This will prove true later on in the next chapter when the shinigami come back into play. Immortal beings think differently because they do not know what it means to be human. Even characters who were once human but have lost that will have a different set of morals and rules to guide them. Sebastian loves Ciel, but as a demon he cannot express it as we might understand. At times he will seem cruel and act as though Ciel is nothing more than a possession of his, but he does not realize that his behavior is unacceptable to a human like Ciel. Over time you will see he does eventually learn and watch as he finds it difficult to maintain his reputation as a top notch demon while remaining true to his love.**

 **Oh, are some of you still hanging on the shinigami comment? I'm with you; they're my absolute favorite. William and Grell are in the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Bouncing between Sebastian and William is not easy where Grell is concerned, considering how Sebastian despises the redhead and William…well... we'll get to that later ;)**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Reunions and a Shinigami Assignment

Story: To Be Loved by Darkness

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. We don't make money on this. It's all for fun. Any original characters will be labeled as such as they come into the story.

Also, I must apologize for not updating in like forever. School has gotten incredibly busy for me, along with juggling work and trying to have time to write. Not to mention the fact that my cat knocked a bottle of water on my computer that fried every last file on it. I'm not bitter or anything about it. I'm also definitely telling the truth. So, much of this was written in class with me very apprehensively writing on a laptop borrowed from a friend while being anxious about others seeing that I am typing pure smut. Believe it or not, I am the most innocent person.

 **To Be Loved By Darkness**

 **A Kuroshitsuji fanfic based on a roleplay**

 **The Cast (as we were in the roleplay):**

 **Sebastian Michaelis: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Ciel Phantomhive: Jezebelle Anne Harris**

 **William T. Spears: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Grell Sutcliffe: Jezebelle Anne Harris**

 **Lizzie: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Undertaker: Jezebelle Anne Harris**

 **Lord Frederick: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Yuki 3: Jezebelle Anne Harris**

 **Lady Josephine: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **More are sure to come. We'll keep you posted.**

Just a reminder...

 **Bo-chan means young master**

 **Bouchan is slang for erection**

~~In this chapter Ciel and Lizzie meet again...Lizzie's all grown up and has a family of her own but has never forgotten her long lost fiancé. They have a daughter who seems interested in Ciel, er "Louis", and things look real bad when all of them are at dinner and who other than William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliffe are seated across the room. Will Sebastian be able to avoid the lovesick redhead?~~

-When we last left our lovers they were preparing to head for Liverpool so they could sail away on the mighty steamship, the Titanic.-

 **Chapter Three**  
Awkward Reunion and the Shinigami Assignment

It was the next day and Sebastian had ensured that everything was in order for the ride to Liverpool. While it was not terribly far, it was a considerable distance, and he had wanted to make certain that all of Ciel's belongings and a hefty supply of silverware were loaded. After a long, uneventful journey, he checked Ciel into the finest hotel Liverpool had to offer. Ciel had to remind himself that he was Louis Roux now, but it was hard not to hear himself introduced as Earl Phantomhive. He wondered if it was as hard for Sebastian to say as it was to hear, but the demon was always best with hiding these things.

Once they'd checked in, Ciel leaned against a wall, eying the crowded lobby with mild disdain.

"I should like to go upstairs now. The ride was tedious and I'm too tired for socializing tonight."

It was then that a cheery voice sounded in the lobby, and a lovely blonde woman walked in with six children and a man on her arm. She was overly excited about the boat trip, as were her children: three boys and three girls. Sebastian noticed this was Lady Elizabeth at once, and paused to see what Ciel wanted to do. It was the situation they had been dreading.

Before Ciel could turn to take the stairs, that familiar voice pierced his heart, and there was no mistaking it. For a moment it was like the entire room had ceased to exist, all he could hear was Lizzie. He turned slowly to look over his shoulder in her direction and gasped. "She's beautiful...She grew into such a fine lady...And her daughters too...They could have been my children..." He sounded more surprised than sad, which Sebastian was pleased to hear.

"Oh Freddie, won't it be fantastic?"

"Yes of course it will. Where the blast is that nanny? Elizabeth, tell me you haven't let her become lost?"

The children were quite varied in age. The eldest was a young man of about seventeen or so, while the youngest was a daughter who appeared only four or five. The children were -for the most part- well behaved. Freddie finally caught sight of someone and waved for her to join them. Paula timidly approached the children and hoisted the youngest girl into her arms.

"Let's get you up to your rooms so we can dress you for dinner. There's a lot of important people for your mother and father to meet tonight."

"Quite right you are. Don't dawdle and for Heaven's sake, make certain Francis dresses like a gentleman. There are a good number of heiresses who are seeking a husband and he would do well to impress them tonight."

"Oh Freddie, you speak of him as though he were..."

Something stopped Elizabeth from speaking as she looked into the crowd. Her face paled as though she'd seen a ghost. "Freddie, darling, go on ahead without me. I'll be along shortly. There's something I need to see about." One could not help but notice that Elizabeth had been staring right at Ciel and Sebastian.

"Bo-chan this will be quite the test won't it?"

Ciel stiffened as they locked eyes across the room. Somewhere inside he knew…or perhaps imagined that he was as easy to recognize to her as she was to him. One thing was certain, Lizzie was quickly making her way through the lobby towards them, and there wasn't anything that could be done. Hiding or leaving now would only look more suspicious.

"I suppose...Are you sure she won't know my face instantly? I'm worried..." If she called him by name here Ciel wasn't sure how he could deny the girl who had once been his best friend.  
Sebastian leaned down and whispered,

"You are Louis Roux, distant cousin to the late Earl and the one who has inherited his estate, or what is left of it. You have seen his painting and have been told you bear a striking resemblance. Your eye was marred in a riding accident when you were thrown from your horse. Understood?"

Ciel nodded at Sebastian's suggestions. The two had gone over this time and time again on the long ride to Liverpool. He knew the story by heart, but his heart wasn't in it. What's the use of coming back from the dead if you can't reconnect with your old friends? Apologize for all the pain you left them to? But here was proof he hadn't ruined Lizzie's life completely, and for that he was glad.

"Yes, yes...Though don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence..." He waved off Sebastian, dismissed him as Lizzie approached. No, Elizabeth now. She was clearly not a little girl anymore.

Elizabeth approached the pair with a shocked expression on her face. Though she had aged considerably, her appearance was breathtakingly beautiful. Her face gave way to a childlike curiosity for a moment as she neared, but she swiftly regained her composure.

"Excuse me, young sir. I don't mean to be rude but you resemble someone I knew long ago very much. I know it's impossible but, are you possibly related to the late Earl Ciel Phantomhive? He died many years ago before you were born, you see. We had been betrothed. We were quite close. Your butler too looks so much like his..."

As she introduced herself he couldn't help but smile, thinking how she would whine about having such a flat figure when she was a girl, it was clear she no longer had that problem, though he could see she still favored her blonde curls, now neatly pinned up.

Sebastian bowed to Elizabeth deeply with a grand smile. "Lady Elizabeth, it has been many years. I see time has seen you blossom into a fine woman. I am indeed Sebastian, the Phantomhive Butler. When my master passed away I sought work for his family in France. This is Lord Louis Roux, heir to the Phantomhive estate. I have served him for several years."

The demon smiled and waited for Lizzie's reaction. It would set the tone for her role during the journey undoubtedly and he needed to see exactly what the woman would do.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Elizabeth. I never knew the late Earl, but I have seen his portrait...There is a mild resemblance, I must admit," Ciel said once Sebastian has introduced him.

To Sebastian's surprise Elizabeth threw her arms about his neck and held him close. "I never thought I would see you again, Sebastian! You were always so patient with me in those days. Remember when I dressed you in a bonnet to try and make Ciel smile? Oh what you must have thought of me! Young Louis, I must tell you all the lovely stories your butler has failed to mention. Do sit with us at dinner tonight?" Her eyes were pleading as she had finally found a link to a past long forgotten.

Ciel took her hand and kissed it, allowing another smile, knowing that for Lizzie that would be the defining difference between "Louis" and the "Ciel" she knew. They had taken care to dye his hair a darker shade, style it differently, powder his face a bit for color, but there were still too many coincidences. It was his personality that would have to seal the deal. And when she kindly smiled at him in a motherly way and hugged Sebastian, he knew he was well on his way to fooling her.

"My butler and I would be honored to join your family this evening. You seem to have many beautiful daughters." The Earl glanced over to the eldest blonde, concluding that "Louis" should be well acquainted with young women, also dissimilar to Ciel.

Elizabeth smiled and winked at Ciel. "You would fare best with Josephine I think. She's about your age. And though it be improper I wish Sebastian to join as our guest." Elizabeth shifted her gaze to the demon. "You've hardly changed a bit."

Sebastian had taken care to alter his own appearance so he would have hints of gray in his once jet black hair. His hope was it would age him enough to fool anyone who might remember him.

"I must go now and dress for dinner. I am so looking forward to it now!" Elizabeth smiled and gave a soft curtsy before turning and heading up the stairs to her room.

Sebastian turned to Ciel and smiled a smug grin. "Shall we, bo-chan? We must dress you and now unexpectedly myself for dinner. After dinner I have a short business meeting with Lord Arthur who is providing us your passage on this trip. He wishes to meet you and ensure I will not allow you to hinder my work for him." Sebastian motioned for the stairs and guided Ciel to their rooms. He was uncertain how Ciel would take meeting his next meal, but it had been an order so the demon would see that the meeting took place one way or another. He only hoped it would be willingly.

"Meet me...Why should he have any interest in that?" Ciel scoffed, but inside he was nervous, feeling fluttery about the whole situation. First Elizabeth, and now this new fellow...He hoped this wasn't an omen of how the entire trip would go. Ciel wasn't sure even Louis Roux was interested in that amount of socializing. He followed Sebastian to his room, which he approved of with a nod before entering and finding a chair to sit in.

"Tonight, can you find out if she married him for love or not? I would never forgive my Aunt if it was forced on her...And what shall I do about her daughter? I only meant to stay in character and now I'll have a date." The boy frowned, displeased by the fact he would have to pay equal attention to Josephine and Elizabeth when all he wanted was to talk to her himself.

"I am sure you will find a balance. You needn't worry too much about it. I can tell you now of the reasons for the union. It was highly publicized. After the tragic disappearance and death of her young fiancé, the Lady Elizabeth was most distraught. Her parents searched for another suitable match after only a year. Elizabeth mourned her fiancé until her new engagement was announced. Lord Frederick was older but only by a few years. The only other suitor was the vile Viscount of Druitt and her mother refused to even consider him for her daughter. She knew him to be a womanizer and would not have her daughter humiliated.

Frederick was kind and gentle, but stern, and it was his influence that helped to shape Elizabeth into the woman you met today. She is said to keep a scrap of blue silk on her at all times that was recovered from your bedroom after the fire. She enjoys Frederick's company and they are friendly. One could argue that their love is scarcely more than that but Elizabeth is content. As for the young Josephine, talk with her but do not give her false hopes. She is but fourteen and vulnerable to such things. Lord Arthur requested we meet in the lounge of his rooms here after dinner. He will be attending his guest at dinner and wishes the meeting to be swift so he can "make good use" of her. He is truly distasteful." Sebastian was clearly disgusted by the thoughts of his current master.

An involuntary shiver went through Ciel at the thought of the Viscount, hopefully that man was now dead...It would be truly unbearable meeting him on this trip. "I suppose it's all very well...Lizzie would have run away from home rather than marry someone she didn't care for at least a bit...And there's nothing I can do to change things now."

He sighed, feeling vulnerable. But the evening wasn't yet over, and by the end of the night he was sure he'd have gone through worse. "For the meeting you'll dress me better than him...And you'll stand by my side, not his. That is my order. We won't stay longer than necessary. Not that I believe you would..."

Ciel could feel the tension of Sebastian's animosity towards his meal, and he liked it enough to twist his lips into a grin. "Now then, perhaps I should prepare myself...What use is a butler who's gone gray?"

Sebastian appeared startled, but quickly allowed his grin to evolve into one of raw power as he leaned in over Ciel. "I shall just have to show you of what use I can be." Sebastian nipped playfully at Ciel's chin and throat as he hastily undid the buttons holding his former master's shirt in place. Skillfully, he traced his extending claws across the tender, thin flesh of Ciel's ribcage. "I must see to it that you eat well tonight, bouchan."

Sebastian used his right hand to pull Ciel close to him while his left did away with the remainder of his clothing. Sebastian continued to kiss and bite at Ciel's pale skin until the last offending article was cast to the floor. That is when he stood upright, lightly tossing his lover onto the bed.

"Undress me."

"Come here then," Ciel pouted. Once Sebastian was in his reach though, Ciel began undoing buttons, carefully removing the layers of Sebastian's suit, folding them so as to not be forced to iron again. Once he had reached the buckle of his lover's pants, faster than it usually took him with clothes removal, he began to nibble just within the curve of the demon's hipbone, undoing and sliding off the remaining clothes.

"Are you sure we can do this here uninterrupted,?"

He was asking, yet even before he could get an answer he was licking insistently at his lover's growing erection. He hadn't done this in a while and found he missed the taste.

Sebastian arched his back slightly to give Ciel full access as he stepped out of the pants that were now dropped at his ankles. The feeling of that small tongue darting over his erection combined with the eager look in his lover's showing eye filled Sebastian with desire. Oh Ciel was definitely going to get it now. But first he would thoroughly enjoy what that mouth could do. Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's head and ran his fingers through his short hair, twisting it around his fingertips. "Hnnn...Ciel... " Sebastian moaned quietly above his lover's head.

Ciel nibbled at the underside of his lover's cock, figuring since the demon mutilated his own organ often enough he wouldn't mind a little teeth. "Why don't you tell me what you want for once, hm?" He looked up at Sebastian, so beautiful when he moaned his name, gazing up at him as he attempted to slide his mouth over the demon's thick length. He could only get it so far in on his own, but judging by the sounds his love was making the effort didn't go unappreciated. He pulled his head back, sealing his lips around Sebastian's cock for perfect suction. The boy's now red lips popped as he released it with a sly grin, waiting for his butler to direct him further.

Sebastian pondered for a moment, then settled on what would be his delight. With another moan as exquisite teeth tore him slightly open he smiled at Ciel. "I want you to be sure my length is slick because I plan on driving it into you mercilessly whilst you are shoved into the bedpost. I want to run my hand along your body and make you wish you could scream in ecstasy... but I won't allow that of course. Your lovely red mouth will be blocked shut with the shirt you just cast off. Now then," Sebastian said as he leaned back and opened his arms to Ciel.

"Take me in as deep as you can and let me see how much you enjoy it. I want to feel the vibrations of your moans while you suck."

Always ready for a challenge, and also glad Sebastian was giving him the rare luxury of some lubrication, Ciel wasted no time in taking the demon's cock into his mouth a second time. He sucked hungrily, never breaking the suction as his head bobbed up and down on his lover's length. As Sebastian had suggested, he found himself moaning with the delight of pleasuring the demon like this. |

In this position he realized he could take Sebastian deeper into his throat, and forced himself to swallow as much as he could before he had to gag. After a few attempts it became easier, and soon he had that delicious organ sliding all the way down his small throat, the vibrations of his moans traveling through it even more sensually this way.

Sebastian kneaded Ciel's hair as his small mouth worked miraculously over his hard cock. He couldn't help the moans that slipped from his own lips as they betrayed him. "Oh, Ciel..." The demon knew he should soon stop and force the shirt into his lover's waiting mouth so he could throw him into the bedpost, but Ciel had followed his instructions beautifully. When Sebastian knew he needed to do just that, he pulled Ciel up by his hair and kissed him greedily.

Those moist swollen lips begged to be claimed as he devoured the mouth in a heated kiss. Sebastian swiftly pushed the silken shirt into Ciel's mouth and shoved him forward roughly, but not enough to hurt him. "Bouchan, I suggest you hold on tight."

Sebastian slapped Ciel's displayed ass playfully before thrusting in hard and deep. He hoisted Ciel up so that their hips would meet. Sebastian was careful to guard Ciel from slamming certain parts of his body into the mahogany post, though Ciel's thigh was taking a beating. Sebastian stroked Ciel's erection in time with his thrusts and nipped his neck lightly. "Oh Ciel...!" Sebastian's moans and pants grew mildly louder though he maintained enough quiet so as not to draw suspicion from outside the room.

Ciel screamed against the shirt in his mouth, but was held in a way he couldn't remove it. A part of him was glad for it because his body was in so much bliss he was sure the neighbors would complain if they could hear him now. Sebastian's thrusts were strong, almost desperate, and Ciel had to wonder if he truly had that effect on the demon, making him need him this badly all the time.

The time for thought was quickly past, however, as skilled hands found his cock and worked him in time with his lover's complete assault of penetration. It was hardly ten minutes before he could feel his release approaching, and to his surprise and delight, as he came he could feel Sebastian's warm seed spill inside him accompanied by a soft cry of joy, only driving him over the edge faster.

"Sebastian," he tried to cry out as he came, but the gag wouldn't allow it and he could only squirm in ecstasy as they finished and Sebastian laid him onto the bed, removing the troublesome shirt from his mouth at last. Sebastian curled onto the bed with Ciel after he was finished and buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

"I love you so. How is it you can do that to me so easily?"

"It's my pleasure to love you, Sebastian...You know that."

Softly Sebastian kissed Ciel on his cheek and brushed away the eye patch. He ran his fingers under the eye bearing his mark and smiled. Then Sebastian leaned over Ciel and kissed the lid of the marred eye. It was a tender and sweet gesture but it was also clearly an act of possession.

Ciel didn't flinch as the eye patch was removed. The thing was more of a bother now than it had been in his previous life, for now he could see with this marked eye despite the scarring. He felt a shiver move through his soul again when Sebastian kissed him there, though he couldn't explain why.

"Yes...I am yours...I still bear your mark. But I wish you would wear a mark to prove you are mine... Despite your necessary meals." Ciel sighed quietly. "I still can't help but worry."

Sebastian reached over and gently pulled the large, blue ring from Ciel's thumb and moved it to the boy's left ring finger where it loosely fit. "When the rescue boats land at port we shall go to a Tiffany's in New York and purchase something more to your liking if you wish, bouchan. I am forever yours." Sebastian leaned forward and kissed his love with a tenderness not reflected by the recent events.

Ciel found himself blushing furiously. He hadn't thought that was what he was asking, but now that it was clear Sebastian had taken it that way there was no denying his words could have been meant as a proposal. There was no doubt what Sebastian intended the ring to symbolize, but even this ring wasn't on Sebastian's finger.

Ciel smiled softly, seeming distant in thought. He eyed the ring before sliding it off and turning it this way and that in the light. "No, there are no Phantomhive heirs left for this to go to...In New York we will have it broken up. I want the diamond split into two pieces, so that you can wear the other."

"Bo-chan, are you certain?" Sebastian was shocked beyond measure, but the joy he felt far outweighed the shock. He scooped up Ciel to claim his mouth in a kiss and then curled up next to him. They had a few hours before dinner and he wanted to simply lay in his lover's arms for a time.

Ciel laughed at his demon's expression, and for perhaps one of the first times since he'd met Sebastian it was a true, childlike laugh of joy. He cuddled close to Sebastian, nuzzling the other's hair and breathing in his scent, making sure to put the ring back onto its new finger.  
"I'm certain. I don't know how this will make any sense at all but I am absolutely certain about it."

Later that evening, Sebastian led Ciel to the hotel's restaurant. The chef's special that evening was rack of lamb in a specialty sauce, accompanied by potato gratin and a starter course of ratatouille. As expected, Elizabeth and her family were seated at one of the nicest tables where two open seats had been reserved for the boy and his butler. The dining hall was crowded with both old and new wealth.

A familiar voice sounded from a table to the back, and Sebastian's eyes rolled in disgust. With any luck the aggravating fool would not see him. But then again, he normally was never lucky when it came to avoiding Grell Sutcliffe. At least the calm voice conversing with him belonged to the familiar face of William T. Spears. That at least was lucky, for William had an obvious interest in the flamboyant redhead and a strong dislike for Sebastian's kind, so it was a possibility that Grell might, at least for show, remain as far away from the demon as possible.

Grell Sutcliffe, beautiful temptress that she was, was much displeased with the drab garb she was being forced to wear. The flamboyant shinigami hadn't bothered with a human disguise since the days of Madame Red, when he'd pretended to be a butler. If it wasn't for his fear of his handsome, yet frightening boss, he would have gladly gone undercover as a radiant woman, whispered of and admired by all. Instead, here he was, sitting across from said boss, trying to keep from what the other referred to as 'indecent behavior,' and wondering whether he would really be fired if he refused future dates where he had to be incognito.

As attractive as William could appear, he was rather dull conversation-wise, being so uptight and almost too proper. "After dinner we should go for a romantic moonlit stroll along the beach...I could dress more appropriately and nobody would tell..." Grell was saying, trying to somehow change William's mind about the disguise.

Before the other could reply, though, he seemed to see something out the corner of his eye and tensed visibly before responding. "We've gone over this befo-" Grell was intrigued; the Undertaker had refused rooms in this fancy hotel, and most other shinigami hadn't yet arrived. "What was that?" He cut the other off mid-sentence to ask, dropping his fork in the process, proving that he had no manners.

William dreaded what was sure to come now. And here he had thought the night was going so well. He had finally convinced Grell to go out in public with him, in proper attire, and they were enjoying the meal's main course when he spotted the demon.

He had known the creature would appear on the ship. Hell, he was the reason the shinigami would all soon be working overtime. Yet still, he had hoped his lover would not be distracted. By no means had Grell settled down with him, and even Will had been out with others. The brunet shinigami had no way to tell if Grell was still infatuated with the Sebastian. "Grell, remember where you are and remain calm please. We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention."

"So glad you could join us tonight Lord Louis, Sebastian. Please have a seat and join us," Lizzie asked as the serviceman came around to pull the chair out for Ciel before Sebastian had the chance. Once Ciel was seated, he did the same for Sebastian, who was appreciative, though feeling slightly out of place by his seeming lack of purpose at the table for a change. Ciel was seated beside Sebastian, smirking slightly at his demon love's obvious discomfort at being served. "Good Evening again Lady Elizabeth, Lord Frederick."

Lizzie smiled at Ciel and gestured to the eldest of her daughters. "Louis, this is Josephine. She is currently home from boarding school, as are all the children. She has hopes to attend Oxford one day. She takes after her father so."

The young, blonde girl bowed her head softly to Ciel. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Louis. Mother tells me you are the heir to her childhood beau's estate, and also resemble him somewhat. I should like to know what your plans are for the mansion you have spent so much time restoring. It had fallen into such disrepair, one would have thought to demolish and start over again. We would often go driving past in my earlier childhood." Josephine smiled demurely, careful to bat her eyelashes in mild flirtation that would have been considered almost scandalous under Queen Victoria's rule.

Ciel turned to Josephine as she spoke, determined to politely indulge the child as long as it kept him near Elizabeth, but what came out of her mouth surprised him. He'd expected Lizzie-like nonsense, but she seemed to be capable of actual intellect and...His cheeks turned red involuntarily at her quite obvious flirtation, and Ciel shifted in his seat. For a moment, he wasn't quite sure how to respond, but naturally when he did it was an answer to her challenge. "You would be surprised to see it now. I've had the lawns well manicured and I'm planning a complete renovation to the years of the late Earl's life. It has already been re-furnished as well, I've been living there while preparing for this trip." He allowed a sly smile, one he would have more likely shown Sebastian in the bedroom than Lizzie at any time in her life. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Josephine took delight in Ciel's smile and a playful look of shock crossed her face. "Mother tells me there is more to life than books. It is her wish along with Father's that I attend the after dinner dance Saturday evening. I wonder if you are as quick on your feet as you are with your wit, my Lord."

Lizzie turned excitedly to Ciel and smiled. "The late Earl had no talent for dancing. He tried, mostly to please me I think. He was always trying to make me smile. What a nuisance I was in those days. I only longed to see him smile again. Even now, I find myself missing his presence." Elizabeth pulled a navy, silk handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed the moisture in her eyes. "I'm sorry. You just resemble him so much. I will not trouble you. Sebastian, how on Earth did you come to work for young Louis? You must be very loyal to the family indeed."

Sebastian gave Ciel a look that clearly said 'we need to talk,' and turned his smiling face to Lizzie. "Lady Elizabeth, I was very distraught over the loss of the Earl, as I know you were as well. I was cleaning out my quarters in the mansion. Saving what precious little had not been damaged in the fire, when word came that he had family seeking to know what anyone could tell them of Ciel's sudden disappearance. I felt it was my duty to make sure his memory lived on, and now here I am with Lord Louis. I would wager they too felt how loyal I am and I will do my best to dutifully serve my bo-chan."

Despite what Will instructed, the notion of keeping calm when the man was clearly hiding a juicy secret was too much for Grell. He turned anxiously in his seat to examine the incoming diners and didn't see anyone out of the ordinary. Naturally, Sebastian had already been seated, facing away from Grell, to his supreme luck. "But what did you see? You don't make that nervous twitch unless you're annoy- Are you annoyed with me?"

While Grell puzzled with the thought of how he had managed to ruin his date, and possibly get himself fired in the process as it so often went, Ciel was busy puzzling over the fact that Sebastian had given him 'the look'. Surely the demon knew he had no real interest in the precocious young woman, they'd already agreed to keep up this act. His thoughts were clouded though by the idea of Lizzie having done so much to make him smile, while he himself had never given her a second thought when she was out of his presence.

He fought the need to stare at his plate in sorrow, remembering not to show too much emotion, having to keep up with Josephine's intellect as well. As far as the girl was concerned, he was intrigued if nothing else. It seemed possible she could make a good friend and ally at a later date. He cleared his throat before speaking to gather attention away from Sebastian again, knowing the demon could only lie so far before he was forced to collide with the truth.

"Well I hate to disappoint but I'm quite adept at dance. I have practiced since a very young age. It is a gentleman's art to woo a lady on the dance floor," Ciel said with another mischievous grin in Josephine's direction, "Or so my parents have told me."

Will scoffed softly into his napkin as he wiped a few crumbs away from his lips. He had escaped the potential disaster of Sebastian for the moment, but now Grell thought he was mad at him. Still, holding that over the redhead's mind might help the evening go smoother and if he played his cards right, William just might not be alone in his room tonight.

"Perhaps I have thought of my surprise too soon. I had thought if you could behave in public I might find a suitable reward for you and your eccentric tastes. Yet here you go making a fool of yourself. Maybe you don't desire to look like a lady as much as I presumed." Will sipped casually at his wine, never taking his eyes off Grell. Dangling the thought of being able to wear a dress over his head would certainly give him a reason to behave again.

Josephine smirked and gave Ciel a wink. "It is settled then. I shall save a waltz for you on my dance card."

One could not help but notice Sebastian's relief when Ciel distracted Elizabeth. Lizzie smiled at the young lord and reached her hand to his from her position across the table. "Will you sit with us for mass on Sunday? The ship has a proper Anglican mass scheduled." Her face was hopeful. It was obvious she was glad with how well Louis and Josephine were getting along.

Frederick turned and smiled in unison with Lizzie."Yes, we would love to have you join us. Perhaps you would also join me for some exercise in the gymnasium. The health standards on this ship are extraordinary. They have everything you need to build up your physique for sport and leisure."

Elizabeth smiled and suppressed a girlish giggle. "Freddie is practically obsessed with the health movement. We oversee all of the food served in our home personally and he has built his very own gymnasium on the grounds. He is quite the competitor."

Grell's eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to dress as he wished, to be a true lady. To think Will knew exactly the way to his heart! He immediately forgot about everything in an effort to get William to reconsider the romantic gift. The shinigami took up a flirtatious pose and batted her eyelashes for her date, taking Will's hand in hers across the table.

"But Will-i-am~ Darling you know I never meant to misbehave...If you'd like you can punish me all night, hm~?" He lifted a manicured eyebrow in a sexually inviting manner, but shortly thereafter returned to his "straight" acting, calling for another fork and starting on his meal again as the other searched for words.

Will shifted in his seat as he suddenly grew uncomfortable. The redhead sure knew how to take a hint when opportunities like this were on the line. Once Will's hands were free again, he flashed a somewhat seductive smile at Grell. Well, it was seductive for William, which meant it wasn't sarcastic or evil in appearance, which was really saying something of the shinigami overseer. "We shall see."

At the other side of the room, Ciel was determined not to let himself look nervous by all of these advances. Honestly, he wondered if he would altogether disappear if he did a lick of exercise, he didn't have much weight to lose. "A dance would be lovely, Josephine. And I would love to experience the gymnasium if it is as wonderful as you say. Unfortunately I doubt I can make mass, I have an important engagement in the same time frame with a business contact." Ciel tried to look adequately disappointed by the fact, but on the inside he breathed a sigh of relief. Sebastian had been to church with him once before, and the thought of ever doing so again always made him uneasy. Something about the overly religious had always unnerved him since that night.

"I believe you are referring to the meeting with Lord Arthur, bo-chan? He is a rather impatient man when it comes to negotiations after all. We must not keep him waiting despite the generosity of the invitation." Sebastian did not express his emotions about the subject, but he was pleased they would not be attending the mass.

Josephine appeared shocked by the refusal and began to tug on the cross she had displayed around her neck, a nervous habit. She no longer flirted constantly with "Louis," but maintained her composure as best as she could. "You will be greatly missed, my lord. I shall keep you in my prayers that you might not always have business to conduct on the Sabbath."

Elizabeth and Frederick smiled brighter and continued eating the delicious food. "Josephine is quite devout in her faith. Her boarding school is somewhat strict on the matter and her faith is quite a force. We are very proud of her." Elizabeth smiled at Ciel hoping he would not take offense to her daughter's sudden change in demeanor.

"One's faith in God is what allows success. I intend to be successful in all that I do. It is that simple. God shall guide me. Would you not agree, Father?" Josephine turned to her Father for his approval.

Frederick's smile dwindled. It was obvious this was not an uncommon occurrence. "Josephine, let us speak of other things at present. I feel such subjects are not quite decent at the dinner table. I have spoken to you of this before. What subjects are to never be brought up in public settings?"

Josephine's face dropped as a young woman shamed by the scolding of her father would. "Religion and politics are never to be discussed in public as they are matters of heated debate dear to one's heart and conviction. Such matters can cause the fragile sex to become emotional and this leads to arguments." Josephine's eyes rolled when she said fragile sex as though she felt she would be sick to her stomach.

Meanwhile, at the shinigami's table, Grell was taking particular care to behave, and in the process looking about as sexually repressed as possible. As he sampled the dessert, he made sure William noticed the way his tongue darted out to lick every speck of cream from the spoon as his foot found the overseer's under the table, where he proceeded to rub against the other's ankle, away from prying eyes beneath the long tablecloth. He smiled at Will, trying his best not to drop anything. A tightly wound guy like his boss probably got off on proper table manners anyway. Conversation was light, as Grell feared angering the other man again before he would be allowed his night of glamour, and dessert went by rather quickly. In that time, however, Grell couldn't help noticing that William had begun to respond to his game of footsies. When he was done, Grell set his spoon down, daintily wiped at his lips, and folded his napkin before shrugging. "I suppose the date's over now...Unless you would be so kind as to walk a lady back to her chambers."

William paid the bill and left a generous tip before walking Grell up the stairs to their separate rooms. The hallway was empty and quiet.

The brunet shinigami suddenly felt daring, and without warning he threw Grell into the wall near his door, and while he held the redhead fast to the wall he claimed his mouth in a ravaging kiss, the likes of which even Grell Sutcliffe had never experienced. William's tongue wasted no time parting Grell's eager lips, and while he worked his dominance there, his right hand was sliding down to grab the firm ass hidden beneath Grell's incredible mane of currently brown hair. A gasp from down the hall made William aware they were not quite as alone as he had thought, and quickly, he reached into Grell's pocket to grab the room key.

Winking at Grell, William unlocked the door and practically threw him inside. Promptly, he followed and locked the door behind them. The elderly woman down the hall had given him quite a start, but he wasn't about to let Grell turn him down tonight. It had been too long in coming.

As Grell allowed William to lead him back to his room, he was expecting no more than a chaste goodbye... like every other night. They'd been on several dates and the shinigami was getting rather bored by the lack of any action. He had pouted to himself as Will kept his "polite distance" while they rounded the stairs onto Grell's floor. And suddenly he found himself pinned to a wall, Will's lips engulfing his own and the overseer's tongue already thrusting into his open mouth.

* * *

Will Grell and William get it on? I'm not letting you find out until I next update~

Updating has been a bitch and I've been trying for the past month to update, but fanfiction is not allowing me to. Each time I try, it goes to a blank page and doesn't upload my document. -.- If any of you have a solution to that, please let me know. Meanwhile I will keep trying to upload this. It is currently September 17th, and I'm still trying.

So finally in December, maybe it will work? Let's find out.

I think it finally did. Fucking sweet.


	5. Friend, Foe, or Lover?

Story: To Be Loved by Darkness

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. We don't make money on this. It's all for fun. Any original characters will be labeled as such as they come into the story.

This update came quickly! I had time over winter break before heading back to college to get the bulk of the chapter written up. I wouldn't get used to it though. Also, please let me know if I should continue this fic, I'm not sure if you like it or not!

 **To Be Loved By Darkness**

 **A Kuroshitsuji fanfic based on a roleplay**

 **The Cast (as we were in the roleplay):**

 **Sebastian Michaelis: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Ciel Phantomhive: Jezebelle Anne Harris**

 **William T. Spears: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Grell Sutcliffe: Jezebelle Anne Harris**

 **Lizzie: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Undertaker: Jezebelle Anne Harris**

 **Lord Frederick: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **Yuki 3: Jezebelle Anne Harris**

 **Lady Josephine: Rhinoa Lunar**

 **More are sure to come. We'll keep you posted.**

Just a reminder...

 **Bo-chan means young master**

 **Bouchan is slang for erection**

~~In this chapter, Grell and William develop their relationship in more ways than one, and Ciel meets Sebastian's newest contract: Arthur.~~

-When we last left off, William had Grell pinned to the wall near Grell's hotel room in a heated kiss, and Ciel and Sebastian were having dinner with Lizzie and her family-

 **Chapter Five**

Friend, Foe, or Lover?

Grell was shocked, almost to the point of shoving the other man across the hall, but once his mind took stock of the situation he was quick to entangle his fingers into William's hair. He moaned into the kiss, the sound more than anything most likely prompting the old woman down the hall's gasp of surprise. Despite her presence, Grell felt his entire body tremble at the feeling of that rough hand on his ass. And just as suddenly it was gone, but now he was being pulled into the bedroom.

"William~," he gasped, still thrown off by the situation, but not displeased. Judging by the bulge he'd felt pressed against him, William was worth those many boring nights of work talk. Without being asked, Grell unpinned his hair and let it fall, the strands going wild as he shook them loose before casting William a glance that could have made anyone drop their resolve at the exact moment. "I had always hoped you felt this way~"

Grell's words were cut short as William quickly popped open the buttons of Grell's shirt, exposing his chest. William continued to kiss Grell while his fingertips explored his pale flesh. William traced hungry kisses down Grell's jawline and made his way to the shinigami's chest. Grell's nipples were hard, and William ran his tongue across one nipple, he noticed they were a sensitive point and clamped down hard suckling. While he worked the tiny bud, his hands were fast at work stripping Grell of his pants. William made sure to work his right hand down Grell's length. Grell was not overly large, but not small either. With his left hand, William cupped Grell's balls, knowing it would create a nice reaction from the redhead. As Grell moaned wantonly, William moved back up to kiss him roughly once more. Something told him he was definitely going to get his way tonight.

Grell could have imagined this moment a dozen ways and not come close to this. Where had William been hiding his wild side? "Nn...William~! We would get along so much better if you just acted like this at work." He was already moaning loudly, perhaps disturbing their neighbors, but nothing else mattered with Will's strong hands massaging him just right.

He was finding it hard to stand, squirming as he felt the other shinigami's touch. When his lover leaned in for another kiss, Grell lost control of his legs, stumbling while wrestling William back against the bed, kissing him with as much passion and force as he could, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip. His fingers went to the overseer's belt buckle, hastily trying his hardest to get to his prize.

William caught him when he stumbled. When teeth tore open his skin, William growled, the slight taste of blood turning him on in a surprising way. Smirking, he knew just how to toy with the wanton redhead. "Grell, lean back."

He gently pushed the reaper onto his back, admiring his body. Not really waiting for Grell to comply, but not hurting him _too_ much either, William took his belt and tied the reaper's wrists to the middle bracket of the headboard. Looking down at the 'helpless' shinigami, William gave an evil grin.

"I've heard people say you call me a sadist...Tsk tsk, Grell. You should really be careful what you wish for." William grabbed something white from the dressing table. He could feel Grell's eyes on him. Slowly, he ran some simple lotion he had gathered from his pocket along the object. Once in Grell's view, he saw that it was his ivory handled hairbrush. William slapped at Grell's thighs playfully for a moment before swiftly pushing the hard cold handle he had readied deep inside the redhead.

He would not allow Grell to be satisfied by the brush alone, but he wanted to see Grell lose control before he fucked him. Something about the very thought was exciting him even more, which even surprised himself. The fact that he was growing more aroused made William only fuck Grell with the foreign object harder. With his free hand, he began to jerk himself off as he was caught in the throes of Grell's beautiful noises. "Now I want you to beg me to fuck you, or all you will get tonight is this~"

Grell screamed and moaned in pleasure as Will used his body, ramming his own hairbrush continuously deeper into his ass, so lost in his own little world of pleasure that he allowed his desperate moans to echo through the room that he barely comprehended what William demanded.

"Wiiill! Oh you are a sadist...You fucking...Bastard~!" The shinigami didn't sound mad, instead he sounded on the verge of sexual frenzy. Afraid to bruise his wrists by putting force on the leather belts that he knew wouldn't move, he was completely helpless and exposed to his boss, and he couldn't believe how much he enjoyed the idea of being taken like a living sex doll. Grell arched his back, struggled against his bonds, but soon realized there was no use resisting, and also that things were so much more fun this way.

"Aah..William fuck me! Fuck mee~ I-I-I've..had enough of this foreplay! Please... I..I want your bodyyy..." Grell had been told he had a very attractive voice, and it was even more appealing when begging wantonly.

"You want my body?" William leaned in and flicked his tongue across Grell's erection. "I guess I can believe that." William smiled up at Grell once before he deep-throated his cock. He applied just the right pressure as his head bobbed up and down a few times. As he pulled himself back upright he circled the tip with his tongue. Slowly William removed the hairbrush from Grell and reached for the lotion again. He took the opportunity to tease his 'helpless' lover by rubbing the lotion in better than he really needed to.

"If you're good I might even unbind you before I'm finished." William pressed softly against Grell's waiting ass until the redhead was moaning softly in needful submission, growing more frenzied as William teased. Once his boss was fully satisfied that Grell would virtually do _anything_ he asked of him, William entered him swiftly. He moaned into the redhead's neck as he nipped down harder than before. Payback for his cut lip.. "Grell, I will only ask you this once. Do you wish for me to release you now?"

"Yes...Please," Grell whimpered, the feeling of a man buried fully inside him making the shinigami teary-eyed with the intensity of his bliss. To be entirely honest, he had been all talk before, not that anyone would have guessed with the way he carried himself. "I'll be a good girl, I promise," he said with a mockery of an innocent smile, tugging at the restraints once more.

To further prove he would be a good girl, he allowed his hips to work Will, moving himself further onto the other's length only to pull back teasingly. His cock, now moist from his lover's mouth, was painfully hard and twitched as if begging for attention, but if Will insisted on toying with him he would endure. After the painful surprise of the hairbrush, he found it didn't hurt as badly as he'd always thought it would. Not that he would have complained, this was better than even his wildest fantasies would have allowed.

"Good then." William teased Grell momentarily by massaging his hard length before expertly undoing the leather belts binding his lover. the brunet pulled Grell closer to him by his devilish hips. He liked seeing Grell this way. Covered in beads of sweat as he begged to be fucked.

William drove further into Grell, pressing on his most pleasing spot. He could give Grell the satisfaction of a hand job, but making the wanton redhead orgasm through pure sex alone was too appealing. Though the redhead did taste sweet on his lips. He continued to pound into Grell as deep as he could, reveling in the moans and whimpers he received in return. He was determined to make Grell finish this way this first time. And they would do it together. William kissed Grell's lips almost tenderly. "I've been wanting this, wanting you, for a long time now, Grell Sutcliffe."

"Wanting...Me?" Grell had never thought William was particularly interested in him per say, just sort of going through the motions. Unfortunately, the shinigami was panting and moaning too hard to speak properly, not that he might have been able to anyways. "I-I...William~!"

With his hands finally free to roam he pulled the other in for a forceful kiss, intertwining his tongue with William's Meanwhile, his hands trailed down his lover's neck, across shoulders broader than they looked underneath that stuffy suit, and down his muscular back. His nails dragged down from the reaper's shoulders, but he didn't care. It was incredible feeling William moan into his mouth as he continued to rake his nails back up his lover's back and wrapped his legs around Will's waist, inviting him deeper than was perhaps humanly possible.

William continued to move inside Grell. Anything to hear him moan like he was. He knew his release would not wait much longer, and it took all he had to hold it in when he felt Grell's nails making their way down his back. Still, two could play at that little game. William allowed his own nails to ground themselves into Grell's hips and thighs as he fucked the shinigami who had always acted the 'temptress' but remained so far out of reach. "Yes wanting... you. Always you."

Grell would have blushed if his face had not already been so red with the exertion of William's hardcore fucking. He'd never been told that anybody wanted him for a particularly long amount of time, always that he could never be loved. These thoughts vanished as his mind focused on William, who was using his body in ways he'd never thought possible. His cock was hitting him in just the right angle, hitting something inside him that made him tighten at every thrust before finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"William – I'm!" He bit down on his own lip too hard, breaking the skin. He couldn't have cared less at the time. Grell reached down to touch himself, but found his hands roughly pinned over his head just as soon. Then, he was coming, the warm fluids slicking their stomachs just as he felt William's own orgasm fill him deep inside. His final cry, intended to be William's name, was cut off by a heated kiss. As their session was coming to a close, his hands were freed again, but he only entwined his fingers into his lover's hair as the two continued their kiss.

It took Grell a few moments to calm himself, to catch his breath after the intercourse and unscramble his mind enough to find something to say. He was sure he didn't love Will any more than before, and certainly didn't love him less. William had been his first, no matter how experienced he seemed to be when flaunting at the office, and in the strange shameless twilight of his post-sex glow Grell found the fact that it was the one man whom he had loved from the start very romantic. He snuggled close to the other shinigami for a few moments, may have even fallen asleep for a minute or two, before lightly nibbling at Will's knuckles, no longer intent on breaking skin.

"Thank you, Will...No man has ever shown me pleasure before tonight." He would live to regret that statement, the little conscience he had was telling him, but for now it seemed like the right time to admit such a thing. He couldn't have been more wrong.

William had enjoyed his peace longer than he could have hoped. Grell's mouth found his hand and it felt nice to know he was not alone in the bed, as some lovers are wont to leave immediately after. It was then that Grell's words shattered reality and sent ripples of terror through William's body.

"Never? So I am your...? Why didn't you...?" William knew that his usually collected image was gone and that might be scaring Grell. Even so, the redhead could have had the decency to mention being a virgin before they had sex. If he didn't need the extra help for the upcoming collection, he would have reassigned Grell just to keep him from having to see his face. He was unsure of how to react to this type of situation, for he normally tried to distance himself from being anybody's first; virgins had a sense about their first time and partner that compelled them to immerse themselves into the relationship head on.

Will wanted more than a fling or one night stand with the redhead, but he didn't want him becoming overly obsessive. That would cause for many complications, especially in the dispatch.

"You mean to tell me that you were a virgin until this?" William quickly snatched his slacks from the ground and hastily put them on as he got up from the bed, turning back to glare at Grell. "You didn't think I might want that information before now!?"

Grell frowned as Will stood from the bed, pulling the sheets up to cover his chest as if he had a lady's body to hide. "Of course I was! I never claimed I wasn't, you smug prick! Are you saying you only wanted me because you thought I was a public service? Some type of whore you could use for a night?"

He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or use his custom deathscythe on his boss right then, but it was a tough call to make. He'd let himself falsely believe William actually liked him, of course not.

"If I wanted a man who couldn't respect a lady I might as well have saved myself for Sebastian." Grell laughed bitterly as he saw William's emerald eyes narrow in fury at the mention of the hellish butler. "Yes, the demon, the one you've always been so jealous of~"

Grell was silenced by a swift movement from the brunet that caught one of his arms and held him down on his back with force. William had come to the other side of the bed and was now holding him down with anger in his eyes. "I never implied that you were a public anything, so don't you dare accuse me of that. If I had thought that I would never have touched you, who do you make me out to be? I was planning on forgiving you, but you brought that damned creature into the mix. You still want him after all this time? Has it ever crossed your mind that he has known where to seek you out, and has instead chosen to ignore you? He dislikes you as much as I dislike him, which is a considerable amount as I believe you know. Your eyes are always going to him leaving me to watch from afar as you set yourself up for disappointment. I have been here for you, and I can't believe that once you finally noticed me you still have eyes for that."

"I just never thought I'd be your first anything. You're too wild for anyone to think that, Grell. Always flirting and making tasteless jokes, nobody would have even considered it." William suddenly seemed concerned about the strength he was holding Grell's arm with and let go, but his face remained a stone wall of anger and betrayal. If Grell still wanted the demon, then this would be their last encounter outside of necessary conduct at the dispatch

.  
Grell whined softly, tears involuntarily coming to his eyes after being held in his crushing grip. His forearm had already begun to display the bruises of five ovaled figures the same size as the overseer's fingers, not that Grell truly cared. The pain he was feeling was deeper than that. "You have a foolish way of showing it if you do care, jumping out of bed like that after I offer you a lady's most treasured gift. Sebastian may not return my feelings yet, but maybe one day...At the very least he's exciting. That doesn't change the fact that you made the move and claimed me and now you're sorry for it, so if you're through here insulting me, please just get out." Grell was ever the drama queen; it was just part of his nature. But inside he really was hurt by William's words, and by the fact the other had obviously never intended to commit for him.

"You know why I...Forget it." William balled his fists at his sides. He would not cry. He turned his head to Grell, and he knew his eyes showed a glint of redness, a glaring sign that they threatened to be filled with tears. "You really don't get it do you?"

William came closer to Grell and winced as the redhead shrank back in fear of being hit or grabbed once more. William mustered up the courage to gently sweep a stray hair from Grell's face before giving him a soft kiss on the lips, hurt shining in his face.

"I had hoped we could do this again. I see now that you do not share my opinion. For whatever it is worth, I am glad it was me, I just wasn't expecting it. I was overwhelmingly caught off guard. My word was clear, as you behaved well tonight, you may wear a dress for the ship's ball, if the time presents itself. I will not trouble you anymore. Good night, Sutcliffe." William stood and made his way to the door. He would not turn around. It was better this way

.  
"You honestly think I want that anymore? It's like payment for a whore." He jumped out of the bed and scrambled quickly for his own trousers before catching William's hand. "You can't leave me hanging like that~ You haven't exactly been the perfect mate either, Will-i-am," he said, in an almost sing-song way. "We've been dating nearly three months and you have yet to acknowledge me as the lady I am...and furthermore we always do what your idea of a pleasent time is.." With that Grell smiled, flashing rows of sharklike teeth and reversing their position, pinning William against the bedroom wall with his hands pinned on either side of his body.

"If you want me to be your girlfriend William, I think it's time to say so...before you..." A strange, delighted giggle flowed from Grell's lips. "Lose your head trying to deny it~"

"I will not allow anyone I am seeing to lessen themselves by being in the company of demons except on business, in which case the thing should be either destroyed or ignored. You are no exception to that. Besides, Do you realize what they'll do to you kill me like I know you're planning to try?" William nodded back to the chainsaw leaning against a wall near the window.

"Really now, dear, if you wanted me so badly you could have simply said so." William leaned to reach Grell's lips in for another kiss. "I might even allow you to play on the ship. Now, put those thoughts away and maybe we can have a civil conversation." William spoke as he slowly moved away from the door, easily releasing himself from Grell's grasp.

Intrigued by Will's proposition to let him play, not knowing specifically what he meant, Grell was adequately convinced to diverge his thought process. He hadn't actually been seriously contemplating the idea, though it had passed through his mind. He hadn't done anything he considered fun since...Well since he'd been involved in the Jack the Ripper murders with the woman he painted red, Angelina Duress. Will had kept him on tight watch since then, and hadn't even let him violate the dress code on off hours.

"What are you thinking?" He asked suspiciously, not taking his eyes off Will. "I have wanted you Will...We are both at least the slightest bit sadistic you see~ I think that if you could loosen up we would make quite the pair." Grell brought a hand up to rake through his disheveled hair, glimpsing at himself in the vanity mirror.

"I've gotten a little surprise for you, one I believe you will very much enjoy. You see, to attend the extravagant balls on the ship, I need a lady to partner with me for a dance. And what good would having one there be if she weren't dressed to absolute perfection with a gorgeous black gown, hm?" William cast a sly grin at Grell. He really had to admit that in his current state, the redhead was beyond breathtakingly beautiful, his body still showing signs of their previous activities.

Grell immediately became overwhelmed, and brought his hands to cover his mouth, which was hanging open in utter shock. "You...you...William! If it weren't only our first night together I may have begged you to marry me! Hell, I still might~!" Grell crushed Will's lips in a grateful, passionate kiss before spinning around with hands wistfully clasped. "Of course I'll have you..I'll have you every cursed night that ship is at sea!"

"Now then, allow me to do this the way I should have the first time, had I known. A lady should be able to reflect on it as something beautiful, a night of passion and love." William gently pushed Grell back, lowering him onto the bed and kissing him softly. He would make sure that Grell was shown care and no inch of his skin left unworshipped. It was going to be a long night, a long desire-filled night indeed.

(((((())))))

Sebastian led the way up the stairs after dinner, to a level that was blissfully above the noises he was hearing. Judging by Ciel's expression he was not the only one who could guess what the couple in one of the rooms below was doing. They approached the door to the room and Sebastian straightened Ciel's tie.

"Bo-chan, Arthur is somewhat of a demanding type, but generally harmless. He wants to be assured that you are not going to slow my methods in any way. He may be slightly rude, but remember that I am bound to him by the contract, so please do not say or do anything that may compel him to order me to send you away. I do not wish to have you away for even a moment. Though if ordered, I must obey, no matter the circumstances, as you well remember."

Ciel kept quiet all the way up the stairs to Arthur's floor. The hotel seemed to be full of disgusting noises, almost as if they'd rented a room in a brothel rather than a five star resort. Ciel nodded acceptance to Sebastian's speech, but wasn't sure exactly how much he could take from the boy without meeting him, so he made no promises.

Before Ciel could open his mouth to answer the door creaked open. A tall lanky teenager with a long, dark-blond ponytail opened the door. "It's about time you showed up, Sebastian. This the kid you won't go anywhere without? Looks kinda scrawny to me. Hm, the little ones are usually quick and can get out of the way well enough I guess. Come on in. I want to get this part over with. Danielle is waiting in my bed, keeping it warm for me, and I want to enjoy that before it's all said and done."

Sebastian gave a swift nod. "Indeed.

Upon entering the naturally lavish suite, Ciel gave a polite look around, he had the distinct reserve of older furnishings, and indicated his approval despite the gaudiness of the room, as well as its occupants, though he would never speak a word about that. "Quaint accommodations you have here, Lord Arthur?" He turned back to shake hands with the boy he already felt distaste for. Ciel was determined to make Sebastian proud of his conduct tonight, however. "I am Lord Louis Roux of Phantomhive, it is a pleasure to meet you, circumstances being what they are."

"Right. Well, I have some brandy here but I think you're a bit young. Wasn't expecting that. Not with the way Sebastian goes on about you. He acts like he's known you forever." Arthur turned his attention to Sebastian. "So the guys from the Irish mafia will be in steerage. You think you can get to them? Security is supposed to be pretty tight so those passengers don't come sneaking around the second class areas or worse."

Sebastian nodded. "Of course, I can take care of them. There are only five, yes? A simple task. It is the passengers in first class who have me the most concerned. You really wish for me to leave the commissioner alive, but ruined for life?"

Arthur nodded. "After what he did to father's company, I want to die knowing that guy is stuck alive and broken having to deal with it. Sometimes death is just too easy for people like that. I want all those "gentlemen" I mentioned taken out though. The thought of them staying alive gives me the creeps. They'll have tricks up their sleeves to stay alive though. Rich masked freaks." Arthur appeared visibly shaken by memories Ciel could relate to. "Well, at any rate, you'll see to it the artifacts stolen from Egypt will not make it to their destination as well. I think that sums up the bulk of your work. Once that is finished see to it that Danielle is safe, and you can take it then."

Sebastian smiled a wicked grin and bowed low. "Of course, my lord."

Arthur waved Sebastian's dismissal and Sebastian ushered Ciel out the door hastily. Once they had reached their room down the hall a few doors, Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. "I cannot sink this ship fast enough and be filled for a few years once more." The words were spoken with an almost terrifying growl.

Ciel was still perturbed by the meeting, feeling awkward and jealous after having to watch Sebastian bow to another master in that way. He'd done his part and kept silent, but while he could sense that it was hell on his butler too, he couldn't help but feel a twitch of irritation. Sebastian was his now, and Arthur was very much in the way of their happiness at the moment.

"He wasn't so bad really, just arrogant and bullheaded. Had I lived longer, I may have become just like him," Ciel mused. He couldn't completely hate Arthur despite it all. They had shared a similar fate at the hands of those "rich masked freaks". He wondered if the other boy bore their mark as well. He couldn't wish what had happened to him on anyone. "If it helps you to know, I'm not as worried as I believed I would be, after meeting him. I see now you really have no interest in him." Ciel wrapped his arms around his lover, not afraid of his intimidating growl after what the demon put him through in the world between here and hell, though in the end he was thankful for it. He was taller in the shoes chosen for him, but still hardly came up to Sebastian's shoulders. Still, he wanted his love to know he was there for him, it couldn't be easy even for one such as Sebastian to work for someone he so obviously couldn't stand.

Sebastian found himself calming down at his lover's soothing embrace. His eyes had only slightly begun to glow and now they were quiet again. He turned to Ciel and allowed his arms to twist around him in return. It bothered him that Ciel had seen his hunger like this. Indeed, Ciel had seen firsthand both his hunger and his mealtime, but it was different somehow now that Ciel was not the finishing element. Sebastian knew that he needed to become used to this now that he would not walk through life alone anymore. Still, he found it embarrassing. "Ciel..." The demon whispered Ciel's name as though it were the sweetest sound on Earth. "I know you would never be like him. But I thank you for your words of comfort." Sebastian bent down to meet his lover's lips in a tender kiss. There was only love and affection behind this display.

Ciel laughed, but not in mockery. The boy was teasing, he had realized the demon needed comfort as strange as it was. "Comfort? You're stronger than that, Sebastian, I know you are. When you worked in my service you hadn't eaten in much longer than this, and you managed to suffer through that. Through my torture." He reached up to remove the demon's useless spectacles before standing on tiptoe and meeting his lover's lips lovingly. It was what any normal couple would do, but Ciel thought he might need comforting as well.

It was beginning to dawn on him that Sebastian was really preparing to sink a ship with the majority of passengers on board being innocent, not all of whom would get out alive surely. There would be women, children and happy couples on board that had nothing to do with Arthur or his revenge. The twinge in his heart was similar to that he'd gotten when Abberline gave his life for him in vain. How could he have once thought his own silly revenge was worth that? For once Sebastian was wrong, Arthur was more like the old Ciel than he wished to admit.

Sebastian pulled Ciel in closer. He needed his lover's support now. Had he grown soft in his love? No. He was just upset about having to do his master's bidding because he was unrefined and rude. Ciel felt so fragile in his arms now. Softly, Sebastian moaned into the passion filled kiss. He slid one hand up and removed the eye patch so he could look into his lover's eyes. Once the patch had fallen to the floor, Sebastian's hand ran through Ciel's hair as he continued the kiss. There was no urgency to speak of, only the love he felt for his former master existed behind those lips. All that mattered in this moment was them, and Sebastian felt he wasn't the only one who needed to feel that way right now. He would show Ciel just how much he meant to him. Somehow, he would make him see. And he had until the end of time to do so.

Ciel once more wished he was taller so that he could take control of the kiss, but his height and build always seemed to put him in the submissive position. He wasn't complaining though, he loved all that Sebastian did to him, even these loving, sweet, but chaste kisses. Ciel loved that he could make his lover moan with just a touch of his lips like this. Breaking the kiss momentarily but speaking with lips brushing Sebastian's, he smiled, running his fingers through the falsely gray streaked hair. "You're mellowing with age wouldn't you say, Sebastian~?" He wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, holding on to him and keeping his lover bent to his level for now.

How could one simple phrase from his lover do this to him? Sebastian felt his need rising at the thought of showing Ciel just how merciless he could be. Through his kisses a smile grew on his face that would startle most at the sheer level of evil it contained. Oh yes, he would make Ciel feel loved, as only darkness could love him.

"Is that so, bouchan?" Sebastian pulled Ciel's hair, forcing him to lean his head back and expose his neck. Sebastian promptly bit down just hard enough to break the skin and stared at Ciel almost daring him to make a sound. This skin tore so easily. Just like that of a normal human body. It made Sebastian frightful for a moment since he was still unsure of just how much abuse this new body of Ciel's could take.

One moment he was romantically teasing him, and the next Sebastian had his neck torn open, blood running in two delicate streams onto his pristine ironed white collar, ruined. Ciel's cry of pain was trapped in his throat by the lusty, evil look in his lover's eyes. Instead, he clenched his teeth hard, this sudden pain so much worse in his new human body than before. Perhaps the longer he was in this body, the more human he became. Not even a full week ago such treatment had hardly hurt this bad. He could hear himself whimper a bit, but he would never let the demon break him completely, not with something like this, not when the neighbors could hear. "Ah...it stings." Ciel winced as Sebastian's tongue lapped at the blood and into the wounds themselves. He didn't expect the comment to stop him, and it did not.

The pain passed quickly, and Sebastian lifted Ciel to the bed as he sucked lightly at his bitten neck. Once his lover was laid down, he tore open the new suit with his exposed claws. In a flash of black feathers Sebastian stood before Ciel in his true form, eyes glowing a stunning crimson.

"Grown mellow have I? We shall see about that." Sebastian's twisted grin would have been enough to send even the bravest man screaming all the way home, but not Ciel, and he knew it. That was part of what made him love that soul. He was almost fearless as far as humans were concerned.

After a moment of seeming uncertainty, Ciel had been taken to the bed and quickly stripped of his clothes, the demon's claws scratching his chest as it cut away the fabric. The boy winced again, and when he opened his eyes Sebastian had changed into his demonic form, the very sight arousing to Ciel as he recalled their time in his own personal hell together. He grinned at his lover's words, opening up to him, inviting that delicious evil to do as he wished. That was the place of his most prized soul after all.

* * *

 _ **How did you like this chapter?**_

 _I personally loved writing about the reapers, and no, they are not here just to have sex, they are_ **very** _important to the plot, but also have sex._

 _I know it seems like literally every chapter is filled with smut, but soon it will become a lot more plot-oriented._

 _I do not know if you guys even want plot tbh._

 _But yeah, review please! I love getting your comments ^.^_


End file.
